Dulceaţă
by ordinaireme
Summary: Yamazaki 'Yang Tersial' Sousuke, Tachibana 'Tak Berguna' Makoto, dan seutas benang merah yang menghilang dari kelingking masing-masing. Yamazaki Sousuke/Tachibana Makoto
1. Empat

**Dulceaţă**

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © OrdinaryFujoshi

Cover © JOHANNDRO

.

 **Peringatan** _:_ Fanfiksi Alternate Universe, konten _boys love_ bertebaran. Yang nggak berkenan boleh pencet tombol _back_.

 ** _Selamat Membaca_** **!**

* * *

 **Satu : 'Empat'**

Siapa yang tak mengenal bangsawan Yamazaki? Siapa yang tak tahu Puri Yamazaki yang megah berdiri di tengah kota di daerah Selatan? Sebagai keluarga yang bergelimang harta dan masyur dalam—hampir—segala hal, keluarga Yamazaki seakan-akan mempunyai kekuasan absolut tepat di bawah kekuasaan Raja.

Bukan hanya kejayaan dan prestasi anggota keluarganya yang gemilang dalam olahraga polo, berkuda, dan _archery_ , keluarga Yamazaki juga begitu masyur dengan orang-orangnya yang bijaksana dan terampil dalam menjalankan bisnis perindustrian sutra dan berbagai tekstil kualitas tinggi lainnya. Salah satu Yamazaki yang dianggap paling berpengaruh adalah Yamazaki Junichiiro, kepala keluarga generasi kelima bangsawan Yamazaki. Terkenal dengan berbagai pengelihatan dan ramalan-ramalannya, Yamazaki Juniichiro begitu disegani dan memperoleh kepercayaan dari banyak orang. Tidak sedikit orang yang lolos dari kerugian besar, penyakit, bahkan kematian, karena telah diperingatkan oleh Yamazaki Juniichiro sebelumnya.

Ramalannya yang paling menggemparkan adalah ramalan terakhirnya. Ramalan tentang hancurnya keluarga Yamazaki sendiri. Beliau mengatakan hal buruk ini memang sudah digariskan, sudah mutlak. Beliau menambahkan ia merasa bersyukur karena tidak menjadi satu di antara orang-orang yang terlibat saat kejatuhan keluarga itu terjadi. Entah apa pun yang akan terjadi ramalan terakhir Yamazaki Juniicihro terdengar begitu mengancam dan mengerikan.

'Berjalan mundur tetap melangkah maju, karena empat maju lainnya hancur. Tetap terjaga tetap terlelap, karena ketika empat terjaga lainnya terlelap.'

Hanya dua kalimat singkat yang tertulis di dalam perkamen, tetapi kesan mengancam begitu terasa hanya dengan membacanya sekilas. Tiap kata 'empat' ditulis dengan tinta berwarna biru, berbeda dengan kata-kata yang lain yang ditulis dengan tinta hitam. Seakan-akan Yamazaki Juniichiro hendak mengatakan 'empat' adalah hal mengerikan bagi keluarga Yamazaki.

Perkamen ramalan terakhir Yamazaki Junichiiro menjadi wasiat turun-temurun keluarga Yamazaki. Menjadi pengingat bagi setiap generasi, yang lambat laun menjadi media untuk menghitung mundur kehancuran, atau bisa jadi kelangsungan kejayaan keluarga.

'Empat' yang dihindari oleh setiap orang yang memiliki nama Yamazaki sebenarnya terkesan melebih-lebihkan. Bagi keluarga Yamazaki, sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan 'empat' adalah hal yang tabu. Jumlah perusahaan yang dikelola, jumlah pelayan di Puri, bahkan sampai jumlah mawar di vas meja makan utama—tidak satupun yang mengandung unsur 'empat'. Agak tak lazim—cenderung aneh malah—di mana satu keluarga bangsawan begitu paranoid dengan sesuatu yang bahkan tak jelas apa itu. Saking takutnya dengan 'empat', setiap generasi dari keluarga Yamazaki harus banyak-banyak berharap pemimpin generasi selanjutnya ada di antara anak pertama sampai ketiga mereka. Dengan kata lain, keluarga Yamazaki tidak pernah memiliki lebih dari tiga keturunan sejak ramalan tersebut ada.

Tetapi sepandai-pandainya tupai melompat, pasti ia akan jatuh juga. Sepandai-pandainya keluarga Yamazaki menghindar, yang sudah ditakdirkan Yang Kuasa pasti akan terjadi juga. Melarikan diri sudah musnah dari kamus keluarga Yamazaki. Sudah tidak bisa lagi Yamazaki memaksakan pikiran manusiawi melawan kehendak Yang Esa. Kehancuran sudah di depan mata. Tujuh generasi setelah Yamazaki Juniichiro, mimpi buruk pendahulu-pendahulu keluarga Yamazaki menjadi kenyataan.

Yamazaki Satoru, kepala keluarga generasi keduabelas. Pewaris tunggal keluarga Yamazaki, adalah orang yang tidak pernah mengalami kegagalan dalam hidupnya. Hidup glamor sejak dalam kandungan, tampan dan berkharisma, sukses di setiap langkah kakinya.

Tetapi jaya hanya tinggal kenangan saja. Mungkin hidup Yamazaki Satoru lebih mirip seperti cerita murahan daripada hidup seorang bangsawan. Klise, mudah ditebak akhir ceritanya.

Berakhir menjadi ayah dari tiga putri yang cantik, tanggung jawab penuh sebagai penentu kelangsungan kejayaan keluarga seketika berubah menjadi beban terberat seumur hidupnya.

Konon, di negeri di antara tiga samudera nan jauh, ada buah bernama buah simalakama. Katanya, orang yang menemukan buah itu dan memakannya, maka ayahnya akan mati, jika tidak dimakan maka ibunya yang akan mati.

Bisa dibilang, keluarga Yamazaki menemukan buah itu. Dan mau tak mau, keluarga Yamazaki harus menelan utuh-utuh buah tersebut.

...

Terkadang aku tak mengerti mengapa aku _harus_ ada. Maksudku, kemana saja Ayah selama ini? Mengapa tiga kakak perempuanku—

—ada?

Mengapa Ayah baik-baik saja membesarkan tiga anak perempuan—dan 'menelantarkan' anak laki-lakinya yang menjadi pewaris keluarga—kalau ia memiliki kuasa untuk tidak melakukannya?

Aku Yamazaki Sousuke. Anak keempat, satu-satunya yang laki-laki dari generasi keduabelas, penerus keluarga Yamazaki generasi ketigabelas. Orang-orang percaya aku orang dalam ramalan Yamazaki Junichiiro. Si 'empat' yang akan membawa kehancuran.

Aku sendiri lebih percaya kalau ramalan itu _hanya_ menjadikanku orang dengan rasio keberuntungan terendah sepanjang sejarah manusia, dan memang begitulah orang-orang kebanyakan mengenalku. Yamazaki Sousuke, si 'empat' dari generasi ketigabelas, _yang tersial_.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_


	2. Hilang

**Dulceaţă**.

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © OrdinaryFujoshi

Cover © JOHANNDRO

.

 ** _Selamat Membaca_** **!**

* * *

 **Dua : Hilang**

Ketika orang-orang menyebut sesuatu yang memiliki makna _sial_ atau _tidak beruntung_ , pasti tidak lama akan menyebut namaku. Terbukti sudah bahwa ramalan Yamazaki Juniichiro benar-benar akurat—kata mereka. Kelahiranku membawa kesialan yang bertubi-tubi bagi keluarga Yamazaki. Tiga anak perempuan, bisnis yang gulung tikar, masih ditambah dengan wabah serangga yang merusak ladang gandum warga Selatan.

Rasanya aku ingin menangis karena tertawa. Aku ingin puas menertawakan betapa kosong otak orang-orang yang mempercayai ramalan yang tidak jelas benar atau tidak—begitulah kira-kira dalam pemikiranku—itu.

Tidak logis menyalahkan seorang anak yang bahkan saat itu belum ada dalam rencana orangtuanya, atas kelahiran tiga anak pertama yang semuanya perempuan di sebuah keluarga. Bisnis yang menemui kebangkrutan menurutku hanya efek stress yang dialami Ayah akibat tekanan batin—salah Ayah sendiri yang terlalu percaya ramalan itu sehingga tiga anak perempuan dan perkara penerus keluarga menjadi tekanan batin baginya. Sedangkan wabah serangga sama tak logisnya dengan kelahiran tiga kakak perempuanku. Sama sekali tak ada koneksi antara kelahiran anak keempat dengan serangga perusak, bukan?

Yang aku tahu, pada waktu itu keluarga Yamazaki dipercaya Raja sebagai koordinator utama daerah Selatan, dan hal itu menjelaskan mengapa Ayah merasa sangat tertekan dan sibuk bukan kepalang. Pengiriman gandum dari daerah Timur—yang selalu melimpah hasilnya karena gembur tanahnya—harus lancar demi mempertahankan kesejahteraan rakyat. Wabah harus dibasmi. Bisnis industri tekstil harus mampu memberikan keuntungan agar keluarga Yamazaki tidak besar pasak daripada tiang. Keluarga harus tetap diperhatikan, terutama Ibu yang tengah berbadan dua, mengandung anak keempat mereka, aku

Fakta lain yang kuketahui adalah susah hati Ibu ketika mengandung. Bagaimana tidak susah hati? Ibu seakan-akan dipaksa mendengar berbagai cercaan dan makian Ayah terhadap janin yang berkembang dalam rahimnya. Bagi seorang ibu, tentu saja hal itu sangat melukai hatinya. Aku tahu, karena semuanya tercatat lengkap di dalam buku harian Ibu. Segala yang terjadi selama empat puluh minggu beliau mengandungku, semua tertera mendetail di dalam sebuah buku berwarna cokelat tua. Segala keluh kesah hati Ibu, segala curahan hati, kepedihan, maupun segelintir kebahagiaan yang sempat ia rasakan saat mengandungku, semuanya jelas.

'Aku yakin, di balik pandangan sinis mereka pada anakku nanti, ada sirat kekaguman. Di balik cibiran mereka, ada pujian. Tak ada yang sanggup menyakiti putraku. Dia Yamazaki, tak ada yang bisa menghalanginya.'

Maknanya terasa begitu dalam. Gabungan antara cinta yang murni, semangat yang tinggi, dan harapan sebulat hati, semuanya Ibu percayakan padaku.

Sekarang ini aku hanya bisa melihat potret wanita cantik bermanik hijau kebiruan yang selalu kusimpan rapi di antara halaman-halaman buku hariannya. Aku tidak dapat lagi merasakan pelukan hangatnya, kecupan tulusnya, panggilan sayangnya, seluruhnya.

Karena Ibu telah tiada.

Tidak lama setelah kedatanganku ke dunia, Ibu memenuhi panggilan Tuhan untuk kembali. Berat hati pasti ia rasakan ketika ia harus meninggalkan keluarga yang amat dicintainya. Tetapi, ketika Tuhan sudah berkehendak, tak ada satu pun yang berhak menolak.

Dan lagi-lagi aku harus menelan segala kalimat dari mulut Ayah yang terus menyalahkanku atas kepergian Ibu.

...

Sebagai seorang anak yang hidup di tengah sebuah keluarga, waktu-waktu yang kulewati jauh dari kata sempurna dan bahagia. Kehilangan seorang ibu, sosok yang selalu kubayangkan penuh cinta dan hangat, seperti tertulis dalam buku hariannya. Kehilangan cinta dan perhatian seorang ayah, sebaliknya malah aku menjadi yang selalu disalahkan dan disingkirkan. Kehilangan kebahagiaan sebagai seorang adik, karena ketiga saudariku semuanya memilih untuk menghindar, menjauh dari adik kandung mereka sendiri.

Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku merutuk leluhurku sendiri, tapi aku selalu membayangkan, andai saja ramalan itu tidak pernah ada. Aku akan lebih bahagia, hidup bersama keluargaku seperti keluarga-keluarga lain pada umumnya. Bukan seperti ini, dimana aku lebih banyak bersama pelayan-pelayan yang 'setia' daripada bersama keluargaku sendiri. Aku tahu Ayah membayar lebih orang-orang itu agar mau merawatku.

Nama sebagai _Yang Tersial_ seakan-akan membuatku terlihat menyerupai monster daripada seorang anak laki-laki biasa di mata orang lain. Aku muak melihat tatapan kasihan bercampur jijik yang lebih terlihat seperti celaan dari para _butler_ dan _maid_ itu. Aku tidak tahan dengan senyum palsu yang dipasang setiap orang setiap kali melihatku. Tidak ada yang benar-benar asli di dalam hidupku kecuali hinaan, makian, dan cercaan.

Aku hanya bisa berharap tiap untai doa dan paragraf yang ditulis Ibu memang akan terjadi. Suatu saat di mana tatapan sinis orang-orang padaku menjadi kekaguman, keadaan di mana cibiran berubah menjadi pujian tulus. Hidupku seakan-akan bergantung pada hal-hal sederhana seperti itu, hal-hal kecil yang membuatku terus percaya keberadaanku mempunyai arti untuk seseorang, entah siapa pun dia.

...

Keluarga Yamazaki terisi dengan orang-orang yang luar biasa berbakat di segala bidang. Menghabiskan waktu dengan membaca buku, berlatih polo, serta memanah jadi kegiatan sehari-hari. Tidak ada salahnya 'memanfaatkan' darah Yamazaki yang mengalir di nadiku, bukan? Toh, tiap Yamazaki terlahir jenius. Sekejap, pengajar di Puri Yamazaki kehabisan materi untuk kupelajari. Selalu sendirian membuatku punya lebih banyak waktu untuk berpikir dan belajar, menurutku. Aku mampu merasakan perbedaannya. Aku bisa menjadi lebih hebat, lebih kuat, lebih pandai, tanpa ada yang bisa menghalangi.

Buktinya telak. Latihan polo ketat membuat namaku bukan hanya terkenal sebagai _Yang Tersial_ , tetapi juga sebagai _Polo Slayer,_ kartu as dari regu polo—dimana sering ditandingkan antar keluarga bangsawan sampai antar kerajaan. Setiap permainan kumenangkan dengan selisih angka yang cukup tinggi dengan lawanku, tidak ada pukulan yang meleset. Dari pelosok Timur sampai ke pesisir Barat, dari perbukitan di Utara sampai Selatan, tidak ada yang mampu menyaingi. Prestasi yang gemilang mengantarkanku kepada sebuah _gala_ di puri keluarga Matsuoka di ujung kota sebelah barat—secara khusus sang tuan rumah mengundang Ayah dan aku untuk datang.

Lagi, topeng-topeng senyuman menempel lekat di setiap wajah tamu. Ayah juga sama saja. Ia memperkenalkanku pada kolega-koleganya, dengan pola kalimat seperti cetakan saja. Dimulai dengan basa-basi singkat 'Malam yang indah bukan?', dilanjut dengan 'ah, ini putraku, Yamazaki Sousuke.' Koleganya pun tidak berbeda. Menjawab dengan pola yang serupa, 'Inikah sang _Polo Slayer_? Luar biasa. Kelak ia pasti menjadi pemuda yang gagah dan begitu membanggakan,' ditambah dengan berbagai bumbu-bumbu pujian palsu lainnya. Setelah itu, pasti antara Ayah dan koleganya akan berbincang soal bisnis, politik, dan berbagai hal lain—aku tak punya cukup kesabaran untuk mendengar sampai tuntas pembicaraan semacam itu.

Aku lebih memilih meninggalkan Ayah sembari berjalan ke arah balkon, menyambar segelas _cocktail_ yang dibawa oleh seorang pelayan di atas nampan perak. Menikmati udara malam yang dingin menerpa wajahku, meniup-niup surai hitam eboni khas Yamazaki. Sendirian, ditemani angin malam dan langit cerah tak berawan tak berbintang, dengan bulan purnama yang bersinar temaram. Kedua mataku kupejamkan, aku merasuk dalam suasana tenang dan dingin seperti malam ini. Entah mengapa, rasanya begitu dekat dan begitu lekat dengan hatiku. Dengan jiwa serta perasaanku.

"Kau tak suka pestanya?" suara seseorang mengejutkanku. Segera aku menoleh ke belakang, ingin tahu siapa yang mengajakku bicara. Seorang anak lelaki dengan manik rubi berdiri di ambang pintu yang membatasi daerah balkon dan aula _gala_. Ia tidak sendirian, seorang anak lelaki sebaya dengan ekspresi datar dipadu mata sebiru lautan berdiri juga tak jauh dari pintu.

"Ah, tidak," jawabku singkat. "Aku hanya menikmati udara luar. Rasanya menenangkan." Ujung bibir yang ditarik sedikit, cukup untuk membentuk sebuah senyuman kecil. Kuharap dua anak lelaki di depanku melihat senyum yang agak dipaksa muncul ini sebagai senyum yang bersahabat.

Ekspresi yang bermanik rubi berubah. "Beritahu aku kalau kau merasa tak nyaman, kalau kau tak keberatan. Sudah kewajibanku sebagai tuan rumah memastikan semua tamuku terlayani dengan baik dan merasa nyaman dengan suasana Puri Matsuoka," senyum yang tulus terbentuk di wajahnya. Aura yang hangat dan membuat hatiku terasa lumer. "Matsuoka Rin. Senang berjumpa dengan—?" Ia menungguku membalas jabat tangannya.

Aku sedikit ragu. Matsuoka Rin masih menatapku dengan senyum di bibirnya, tangan kanannya masih terulur, menunggu balasan. "Y-Yamazaki Sousuke.." Dengan sedikit terbata aku menyebut nama lengkapku.

Terdengar dua tarikan nafas pendek, dibarengi dengan dua pasang netra berbeda warna membulat secara relfeks. Reaksi yang sudah bisa kutebak—mereka terkejut—lalu tak lama pasti akan dilanjutkan dengan senyum palsu dan tatapan kasihan seperti yang selalu kutemui pada orang lain.

Tapi keduanya hanya terkejut.

Tidak ada senyum palsu, tatapan mengasihani, atau cibiran, atau gestur yang menunjukkan mereka tak nyaman bicara denganku dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi dari hadapanku. Sebaliknya, reaksi mereka sangat berbeda dengan reaksi orang-orang kebanyakan.

Yah, paling tidak, salah satunya, karena yang bersurai _raven_ kemudian kembali datar-datar saja.

Matsuoka tanpa ragu menggenggam tangan kananku dengan kedua belah tangannya, menjabat tanganku dengan bersemangat. "Ah! Yamazaki Sousuke! Aku sudah banyak dengar tentangmu. Aku menonton pertandingan polo yang diadakan kerajaan bulan lalu, aku melihatmu bermain di final! Kau luar biasa! Skor tertinggi sepanjang duabelas tahun terakhir!" Senyuman Matsuoka tidak memudar, malah senyumnya menjadi semakin hangat. Pujian yang meluncur dari bibirnya tak ada satupun yang terdengar palsu. Tiap kalimatnya sangat berbeda. Lebih berwarna, terdengar begitu menyejukkan.

"Terima..kasih..?" jawabku.

"Ya, aku juga sudah dengar tentangmu," anak lelaki yang lain, yang sedari tadi hanya terdiam tanpa ekspresi, akhirnya angkat bicara. "Aku tahu tentangmu, Yamazaki," ulangnya. " _Yang Tersial_ dari keluarga Yamazaki, kalau aku tak salah?" nada-nadanya dingin dan nyaris monoton. Cukup menusuk meskipun aku terbiasa mendapat tanggapan demikian.

"Haru!" tegur anak lelaki yang lain. "Tidak sopan mengatakan hal semacam itu pada orang yang pertama kali kau temui!" lengan yang bernetra biru laut didorong pelan oleh yang bermanik rubi. Adu mulut berlangsung. Tidak lama, hanya sekian detik saja. Tetapi sudah cukup untuk menyulut emosiku yang mendengar perdebatan singkat mereka. Cih, rupanya si manik rubi ini _tahu_ siapa aku.

"M-Maaf, Yamazaki," seakan membaca pikiranku, yang bernama Matsuoka sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Bukannya aku bermaksud memberimu pujian yang tidak tulus—"

"Nanase Haruka," potong yang dipanggil 'Haru'. Tangan kanannya terulur ke arahku, tetapi matanya lebih suka memandang ukiran di tembok balkon.

"—percayalah kami tidak bermaksud demikian," Matsuoka menyelesaikan kalimatnya. " Bukankah begitu, Haru?" tanya Matsuoka pada rekannya.

Anggukan pelan jadi jawaban atas pertanyaan Matsuoka.

Aku masih agak tidak percaya pada dua anak lelaki di hadapanku. Tetapi mata berbinar dan senyum gembira si merah membuat hatiku _sedikit_ terketuk. Si surai _raven_ yang sedikit lebih kecil dari kawannya tidak memberikan komplimen yang terlalu berarti, tetapi sempat kulihat sekilas ia melirikku. Matanya, meskipun terkesan seperti laut di musim dingin, seakan memberi isyarat bahwa aku tak perlu ragu dan takut.

Aku membalas tangan kanan Nanase.

"Nah, Yamazaki! Ayo masuk dan nikmati _gala_ malam ini! Aku pasti menemanimu kalau-kalau kau merasa kesepian," Matsuoka menarik pergelanganku dan pergelangan Nanase yang masih saling berjabat tangan.

"Tapi—"

"Ikut saja, Yamazaki," Nanase memotong lagi. Masih tetap dingin, tetapi kali ini ia benar-benar melihat ke arahku. Senyum kecil menghiasi wajah anak lelaki itu, secercah binar melintas di mata birunya.

Aku hanya tersenyum simpul, mengikuti langkah kedua teman pertamaku masuk kembali ke aula tempat _gala_ berlangsung.

...

Tidak sulit untuk akrab dengan salah satu dari mereka. Tentu saja yang kumaksud di sini adalah Matsuoka Rin. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai Nanase, hanya saja kami lebih sering bertengkar satu sama lain daripada akur seperti antara aku dan Rin serta Rin dan Nanase. Aku merasa _agak tidak cocok_ saja dengannya, aku merasa lebih pas dengan Rin.

"Mau bertaruh, Rin?"

"Hah?"

Setelah mengenal keluarga Matsuoka cukup baik, aku dan Rin menjadi sahabat dekat. Keluarga Matsuoka sangat ramah, kunjungan-kunjunganku berikutnya hanya untuk menemui Rin dan sekadar mengobrol tetap disambut dengan hangat.

Dan di sinilah kami berdua sekarang, di atas kuda masing-masing, di tengah lapangan beralas rumput hijau yang selalu dirawat dengan baik. Hanya aku dan Rin, dua ekor kuda, beberapa bola kayu, dan sebuah _mallet_ —tongkat khusus untuk bermain polo—dalam genggaman masing-masing. Polo memang olahraga beregu, tetapi bukannya tidak jarang aku dan Rin hanya latihan memukul bola berdua saja seperti ini.

Aku mengarahkan kudaku menjauh dari tempat kuda Rin berdiri.

"Kemarilah, Rin!" seruku padanya. "Kita akan berlatih memukul bola dari sini!"

"Yang benar saja, Sousuke!" Rin berseru balik padaku. "Batas enam puluh yard sudah jauh sekali di sana! Untuk apa kita berlatih sampai—seratus yard?!" Rin terdengar semakin kesal ketika melihatku menghentikan laju kuda yang kutunggangi di dekat batas enam puluh yard dari sisi lapangan yang lain.

"Kau takut, Rin?" seringai yang terkesan mengejek sengaja kubuat-buat untuk memancing Rin.

Rin memalingkan wajah. Aku tahu isi pikirannya: ia ingin mengatakan padaku ia _sama sekali_ tidak takut dengan tantangan itu. Namun logika memaksa Rin untuk menolak karena faktanya, pukulan sejauh seratus yard bukan sesuatu yang bisa dilakukan semua orang dalam satu kali mencoba.

"Tiga pukulan," aku mencoba membuat Rin berpikir tantangan ini lebih mudah. "Tiga pukulan untuk memasukkan bola ini ke gawang. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

Ekspresi Rin langsung berubah. "Kukira kau akan tetap jadi irasional dan keras kepala seperti biasanya, Sousuke," gigi-gigi Rin—yang entah bagaimana bisa terlihat begitu tajam—sedikit terekspos di balik celah bibirnya yang membentuk seringai. "Kuterima tantanganmu. Apa taruhannya?"

"Yang kalah harus memenuhi permintaan pemenangnya. Apa pun yang diminta sang pemenang."

"Setuju."

"Aku tahu kau pasti ingin mencoba lebih dulu. Jadi, silakan."

"Cih. Ini tantanganmu, seharusnya kau lebih dulu," keluh Rin. "Tetapi tentu saja aku tidak menolak kesempatan lebih dulu yang kau berikan, Sousuke."

Dari posisi bola kayu yang tergeletak di tanah, Rin mengambil jarak beberapa yard untuk ancang-ancang memukul bola. Kuda abu-abu Rin berlari mengikuti perintah tuannya. Sekuat tenaga, Rin mengayunkan _mallet_ -nya ke arah bola.

Pukulannya agak sedikit terlalu ke kanan dan jauh terlalu ke bawah, karena setelah ujung _mallet_ membentur bola, _sphere_ kayu itu melambung sangat tinggi—menurut perhitungan polo, tentu saja—dan condong ke kiri cukup jauh dari arah yang seharusnya.

"Pukulan bagus, Rin."

"Tolonglah, Sousuke. Sekali ini saja, berhenti menggodaku."

Meskipun sangat ingin, aku tetap tidak ingin menyinggung perasaan Rin. Tawa yang sudah berada di ujung bibir sebisa mungkin kutahan, tetapi gagal dan berakhir dengan batuk-batuk hebat.

"Aku—uhuk—tidak bercanda—uhuk huk—Rin. Paling tidak—huk—pukulanmu lebih bertenaga—uhuk—dari biasanya."

Rin tak terlalu mengacuhkanku, ia sedang berkonsentrasi pada kesempatan keduanya, ia memukul dari posisi terakhir bolanya berhenti. Kali ini arah bolanya tepat, bola kayu itu berhenti menggelinding tidak terlalu jauh dari gawang polo.

"Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah nanti, Sousuke!" Rin memacu kudanya sedikit lebih cepat untuk mendekati posisi bola. Rin mengayunkan _mallet_ perlahan. Aku tersenyum pasti. Bidikan asal seperti itu hanya bisa masuk dengan sedikit keajaiban.

Aku mendekati posisi Rin, melihat apakah Rin berhasil memukul bola masuk ke gawang atau tidak. Kudaku kuhentikan jalannya setelah berada tepat di samping kuda Rin.

Bola kayu bergerak perlahan di atas rumput. _Tuk_. Bola berhenti setelah membentur gawang perlahan, gagal mencetak angka.

Rin menghela nafas panjang. "Andai kita bertaruh panahan hari ini," ujar Rin sambil mengusap tengkuk dengan telapak tangannya. "Aku takkan meleset barang satu anak panah pun."

"Sayangnya kita tidak sedang latihan panahan hari ini," aku melirik Rin yang masih tampak kesal karena meleset. "Jangan menangis kalau kau kalah nanti, Rin," aku membeo pewaris keluarga Matsuoka yang dijawab dengan raut mengejek. "Percayalah, kau lebih baik daripada saat kita pertama bermain tiga tahun yang lalu, Rinrin."

"Hentikan panggilan itu, Sousuke. Aku tahu namaku seperti nama perempuan, dan kau tak berhak membuatnya terdengar semakin feminin," gerutu pemuda yang helaian rambutnya cukup panjang itu.

Kami kembali ke titik awal, seratus yard dari gawang. Sama seperti Rin sebelumnya, aku pun mengambil beberapa yard untuk ancang-ancang. Dengan kecepatan cukup tinggi, kupacu kuda hitam kesayanganku, Kagehiro. Bola kayu bertumbukan dengan _mallet_ andalanku, _mallet_ berbahan dasar kayu eik buatan tangan pengrajin di daerah Utara.

Pukulan pertama, bola menuju arah yang kuharapkan. Pukulan kedua tidak sekeras yang pertama, hanya untuk memotong jarak agar bola lebih dekat dengan gawang saja. Pukulan ketiga mungkin bisa kulakukan dengan mata tertutup. Dengan bola tegak lurus dengan gawang, hanya perlu satu pukulan lurus saja. Bola bergulir mulus melalui bagian antara dua logam gawang polo. Aku memalingkan wajah, mencari pemuda dengan rambut merah, penasaran soal ekspresi apa yang akan dibuatnya.

"Sombong sekali kau, Sousuke. Kau menginginkan pujian dengan cara yang tak adil, Kawan," seru Rin dari kejauhan. Mengagumkan, ia tahu aku berhasil bahkan dari jarak belasan meter, semua berkat latihan panahan yang dijalaninya. "Bukankah sudah terlalu sering kubilang padamu kau memang lebih hebat? Perlu berapa kali lagi kau inginkan aku mengakui hal itu?"

"Hei, hei. Tenang, Rinrin. Aku bahkan tidak bilang apa-apa, kau sendiri yang bilang begitu," aku terkekeh. Lucu sekali ekspresi Rin sekarang ini. Bibirnya sedikit dimajukan, membentuk wajah cemberut yang terlihat sangat kontras dengan figur wajahnya yang sangat laki-laki.

Rin mulai bergerak mendekati posisiku saat ini.

"Ah, apa yang akan kuminta, ya?" tanyaku pada langit biru jauh di atas kepalaku.

"S-Sousuke!" Rin tiba-tiba berteriak padaku. Aku melihat Rin dengan cepat memacu kudanya dengan wajah panik. Kudanya bergerak ke arahku dengan membabi-buta. Kuda Rin lepas kendali.

Mengumpat memang sangat tidak sesuai dengan tata krama kebangsawanan. Tetapi kali ini lain soal, aku benar-benar _butuh_ mengumpat.

Aku selalu lupa mengatakan pada Rin kalau Kagehiro sangat mudah terkejut. Dan datang tiba-tiba menuju ke arahnya sama sekali bukan hal yang bagus.

Setelah beberapa derap sepatu kuda, suara ringkikan yang memekakkan telinga, suara benda tertabrak, dan sebuah suara meneriakkan namaku, lalu tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 _Hi_ coret _gays_ coret _guys_. Saya Ordinary (panggil Cal aja juga boleh), lagi main ke fandom lama~

Fanfic ini sebenernya fanfic lama, udah 2 taun :') Tapi 2 taun itu dalam versi bahasa Inggris (read : versi amburadul) yang saya pos di AO3 dengan judul _The Unluckiest_. Lumayan banyak perbedaan antara _The Unluckiest dan Dulceaţă_ ini. Yang penasaran sama kelanjutan cerita ini bisa baca sopiler di AO3, tapi yang di sana udah nggak di _update_ lagi.

Ide fanfic ini dari mana-mana—dari _author_ lain, dari buku, dari fanart, dari manga—saya bukannya hanya comot lalu langsung masukkan ke sini kok. Kalau ada mirip dengan karya beberapa orang, semata-mata karena saya mengagumi karya mereka, tetapi namanya nggak bisa saya sebutkan di sini karena bisa-bisa jadi lebih panjang dari fanfic ini sendiri ('/v/') Tapi salah satunya (atau salah duanya) yang bisa saya sebut sangat menginspirasi saya adalah karya-karya Supreme_Thunder dari AO3 dan fanart dari JOHANNDRO. Heuheu.

 _But still, I hope you enjoy this fanfiction_. Semua kritik dan saran—jangan flame ya :')—bisa dituangkan di kolom _review_. Terimakasih!


	3. Tertunda

**Dulceaţă**.

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © OrdinaryFujoshi

Cover © JOHANNDRO

.

 ** _Selamat Membaca_** **!**

* * *

 **Tiga : Tertunda**

"T-Tuan Muda sadar!"

Hal pertama yang kulihat setelah entah sekian lama kesadaranku hilang, adalah seorang dengan rambut klimis yang sudah berubah keperakan warnanya, mengenakan jas cokelat muda dengan celana panjang berwarna senada. Setelannya rapi, lengkap dengan dasi dan _vest_ berwarna hitam dan cokelat tua. Selain orang itu, ada beberapa pelayan Puri Yamazaki, juga Rin tengah berdiri di sebelah pria paruh baya dengan jas cokelat muda tersebut.

"Rin, apa yang—" kalimatku terpotong oleh rasa ngilu luar biasa yang menjalar di sekitar lengan kanan hingga ke leher, aku mengerang.

"Sousuke!" wajah Rin berubah panik.

"Tuan Muda Matsuoka," panggil pria dengan jas tersebut. Rin menatap pria itu sejenak lalu mundur beberapa langkah, memberi ruang untukku dan pria paruh baya itu.

"Tuan Muda Yamazaki," kali ini netra berwarna karamel itu menatapku. "Tuan Muda butuh banyak istirahat. Tuan Muda cedera karena jatuh dari kuda—" ia berhenti sejenak."—saya kira Tuan Muda membutuhkan perawatan khusus, dan selama terapi tersebut saya harap Tuan Muda bisa bersabar untuk tidak bermain polo atau naik kuda terlebih dahulu."

Untuk sementar waktu, dunia serasa berhenti.

Mendengar penjelasan singkat dari orang berjas ini—Dokter Yamamoto—aku menyimpulkan cederaku bukan cedera biasa seperti kram otot atau semacamnya. Pasti cedera parah. Aku tidak berharap diberitahu mengenai kondisi apa yang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

Aku mencintai polo. Tetapi, aku lebih mencintai olahraga paduan berkuda dengan membidik sasaran itu semenjak Rin menemani latihanku. Melihat senyumnya yang selalu ditunjukkan dengan bangga dan tulus ketika aku berhasil mencetak angka pada suatu _chukka_. Melihat wajah kesalnya ketika aku menertawakan kegagalannya. Melihat sorak gembiranya ketika berhasil mengalahkanku. Ia membawa lebih banyak rasa baru dalam hidupku yang awalnya hanya mengenal rasa hambar dan pahit saja, menjadi terasa lebih beragam.

Maka dari itu aku tidak mau mengakui fakta kalau sekarang aku tidak bisa bermain lagi karena Rin. Untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku percaya ramalan itu benar-benar nyata dan terjadi.

...

Hampir sebulan terbaring tanpa kegiatan yang berarti, di atas ranjang dengan seprai sutra dan kelambu tipis dari kain tile yang menutupi, kurang lebih seperti itu keadaanku. Masih hidup, namun aku tak _merasa_ hidup. Sakit di bahu kananku berangsur-angsur bisa kutahan, tetapi rasa terluka di dalam hati yang kualami setiap kali mengingat kejadian yang menjadikan bahuku seperti ini belum bisa terobati.

Pintu ukir mewah yang membatasi kamarku dengan koridor puri diketuk tiga kali.

"Tuan Muda?" suara seorang pria terdengar dari balik pintu tersebut. Pasti _butler_ datang untuk mengantarkan _morning tea_ , seperti biasanya.

"Masuk."

Pintu dibuka dengan suara berderit. "Permisi, Tuan Muda," _butler_ berkacamata itu membungkuk sopan. Sebuah _pushcart_ untuk membawa _tea set_ porselin beserta sarapan untukku didorong masuk. Aroma segar teh yang diseduh dengan air panas mulai bercampur dengan udara di dalam kamar.

"Apa menu pagi ini?"

" _Ceylon_ dari perkebunan teh keluarga Takahito di Utara, ditambah _french toast_ gandum utuh dengan selai _raspberry_ segar olahan dapur Yamazaki, Tuan Muda," _butler_ muda itu menjelaskan, seraya kedua tangannya bergerak untuk membuka kerai yang menutupi jendela raksasa yang letaknya agak jauh dari sisi kiri ranjang. Sinar matahari yang langsung menyorot dan memenuhi seluruh ruangan membuatku harus memicingkan mata. "Saya harap Anda menikmati sarapan Anda, Tuan Muda," Ryugazaki menuang teh dari teko porselin ke dalam cangkir.

"Apa saja kegiatanku untuk hari ini?"

Agak terburu-buru, Ryugazaki meletakkan teko kembali ke tempatnya. Segera, _butler_ muda itu merogoh saku celana hitam berbahan satin yang dikenakannya untuk mencari sebuah daftar, setelahnya ia mengeluarkan jam saku dari saku dada jas sebelah kiri. Memegang daftar dan jam saku di tangan kanan, tangan kirinya membetulkan letak kacamata berbingkai logam tipis berwarna marun. "Hari ini, pukul sepuluh. Dokter Yamamoto akan datang untuk mengecek bahu Anda yang cedera," katanya. "Setelahnya, pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit, santap siang akan disajikan di meja utama—"

"Bawa bagianku ke rumah kaca," potongku.

"Baik, Tuan Muda," sebuah pena warna emas dan merah mengilap digunakan Ryugazaki untuk memberi catatan pada daftar. "Pukul dua belas lebih lima belas menit, santap siang di rumah kaca dekat kebun belakang," koreksinya.

"Tepat," anggukku. Aku menyesap sedikit teh dari cangkir sembari terus mendengarkan penjabaran Ryugazaki.

"Setelahnya, Tuan memerintahkan saya untuk membuat janji temu dengan Tuan Muda pukul tiga sore ini."

"Ayah? Ada apa Ayah meminta waktu untuk berbincang denganku?"

"Saya juga kurang tahu, Tuan Muda. Tetapi secara teori, masuk akal saja kalau-kalau Tuan Yamazaki—"

"Aku tidak minta pendapatmu, Ryugazaki!"

Pria muda itu sedikit tersentak karena kuhardik, tetapi dengan segera ia membungkuk dalam-dalam, "Saya mohon maaf atas kelancangan saya, Tuan Muda," katanya. "Setelah itu ada kunjungan dari Tuan Muda Matsuoka," lanjutan dari daftar di tangannya dibacakan lagi setelah jeda waktu yang cukup panjang.

Aku meminum lagi teh panas dari cangkirku. Rin tetap sering berkunjung ke Puri Yamazaki meskipun aku tidak lagi bisa bermain polo dengannya. "Lanjutkan, Ryugazaki."

"Pukul enam tiga puluh makan malam akan dihidangkan. Saya kira sekian saja untuk hari ini, Tuan Muda."

"Terimakasih, Ryugazaki. Kau bisa kembali."

"Kalau begitu, saya mohon permisi," Ryugazaki membungkuk pamit.

Ryugazaki menghilang di balik pintu yang sekarang sudah kembali menutup rapat. _Ceylon_ di dalam cangkir porselin dengan pola berwarna biru khas Negeri Tirai Bambu kuteguk sedikit demi sedikit, kunikmati setiap tegukan dan aroma teh dalam setiap tarikan nafas.

Berpikir dan bermonolog sendiri, di dalam sebuah ruangan yang cukup besar untuk satu orang. Aku sudah terbiasa melakukan hal ini setiap pagi, sambil minum teh dan sarapan perlahan, menunggu _maid_ yang bertugas membersihkan dan merapikan kamar melakukan tugasnya.

Teh di dalam cangkir sudah habis, menyisakan serpihan daun teh di dasar cangkir. Piring-piring sudah kosong. Untuk beberapa waktu aku menunggu, duduk diam sambil mengira-ngira apa maksud Ayah memanggilku hari ini, sampai ketukan lemah terdengar di pintu, dan suara seorang gadis—tentu saja salah satu _maid_ di Puri—meminta izin untuk masuk.

...

"Luar biasa, Tuan Muda," ucap dokter dengan nada terkejut. "Tuan Muda sudah jauh lebih baik hanya dalam beberapa minggu saja," lanjutnya.

"Apakah perbannya bisa dilepas mulai hari ini?" tangan kiriku yang tidak cedera meraba perlahan kain putih yang membungkus lengan kanan hingga melilit otot pektoral dan punggungku. Senyuman pahit terukir tipis, melengkapi sorot sayu netra hijau kebiruanku, warisan satu-satunya dari Ibu selain curahan cintanya di dalam buku cokelat tua—buku hariannya.

"Tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Tetapi, sebagai gantinya..." Bunyi logam yang saling menabrak satu sama lain perlahan terdengar. "Ini harus selalu dipakai, Tuan Muda."

Di tangan dokter paruh baya tersebut terdapat semacam alat—sepertinya berfungsi untuk melindungi bahuku—terbuat dari kulit, dengan lempengan logam di bagian yang menyerupai bentuk mangkuk dan beberapa cincin logam yang kutebak cara kerjanya sebelas-duabelas dengan cara kerja gesper—bisa dikencangkan dan dilonggarkan sesuai pemakainya.

"Mungkin terasa agak aneh dan berat ketika pertama kali memakainya, Tuan Muda," ujar sang dokter sembari melepas belitan perban di bahuku. Agak khawatir dengan bahu kananku sendiri, tetapi sempat kulihat sebentar cedera bahu yang kualami memang sudah jauh lebih baik. Warna kulit di bagian bahu sudah kembali sama seperti yang lain, tidak lagi ungu kebiruan mengerikan seperti pertama kali kulihat ketika tanpa perban.

"Bisa kulihat hal itu, Dokter. Logam yang ada di alat itu tidak sedikit jumlahnya," komentarku.

"Saya yakin Tuan Muda akan segera terbiasa," Dokter terkekeh.

Aku tersenyum kecil sebagai jawaban. Aku berusaha membuat posisiku lebih nyaman di kursi tanpa sandaran dan tanpa lengan, tempatku biasa duduk untuk memudahkan Dokter Yamamoto memeriksa bahuku. Kuakui aku gugup—lebih tepatnya aku merasa tegang. Aku cemas kalau-kalau alat itu akan terasa sakit. Tetapi sekarang ini aku hanya bisa memasrahkan terapi khusus ini pada Dokter Yamamoto. Aku percaya ini demi kebaikanku sendiri.

"Rileks, Tuan Muda," pria tua itu menepuk bahuku yang tidak cedera. Ia memang profesional, pasti puluhan orang sudah pernah ia tangani. Melihat caranya menghadapi reaksiku, aku percaya ia sudah terbiasa menanggapi perasaan seperti ini pada pasien-pasiennya yang lain.

Tidak ada rasa yang terlalu signifikan saat pertama kali alat itu menyentuh kulitku. Hanya rasa agak dingin dari lapisan kulit sapi yang tebal. Satu sensasi lain kurasakan setelah tangan dokter berpindah dari bahu ke lengan kananku—untuk menyetel ukuran pengaman agar mengikuti bentuk otot lengan atas, memastikan tanganku tetap fleksibel dan nyaman untuk digerakkan—rasanya berat. Kukira akan butuh sedikit lebih banyak tenaga untuk menggerakkan tangan kananku sekarang. Dokter berpindah posisi untuk mengencangkan bagian punggung. Rupanya alat ini kurang lebihnya sama dengan perban, membungkus dari bahu hingga lengan, dada, dan punggung. Bedanya, aku yakin sekarang bahuku lebih aman untuk digerakkan.

"Selesai, Tuan Muda," ujarnya setelah mengencangkan cincin logam terakhir di punggung. "Bagaimana perasaan Anda?"

"Tidak ada yang terlalu berbeda," jawabku. "Apa bahuku bisa sembuh, Dokter?"

"Alat ini pada dasarnya didesain sebagai pelindung bahu, tetapi dengan pengembangan terakhir yang saya lakukan, alat ini juga berfungsi sebagai media untuk mengembalikan fungsi bahu Anda kembali seperti sedia kala," jelas pria paruh baya yang tampak ramah itu.

"Kira-kira berapa lama aku harus mengenakan alat ini?"

"Saya tidak bisa mengatakan kapan persisnya Anda harus mengenakan pelindung bahu ini, Tuan Muda. Tetapi, segera setelah bahu Anda lebih baik kondisinya, pasti alat itu bisa dilepas sehingga Tuan Muda tidak perlu terlalu tergantung pada alat tersebut."

Aku mengangguk, lalu terdiam. Berpikir sejenak. "Apa bahuku benar-benar akan kembali berfungsi seperti semula?"

Pertanyaan ini membuat pria dengan netra karamel di depanku terdiam. "Kedokteran, Tuan Muda," katanya, "bukan suatu ilmu yang bisa memberi kepastian yang seratus persen akurat pada pasiennya. Tetapi sebagai seorang dokter—" ia menarik nafas, "—adalah kewajiban kami untuk membuat seorang pasien merasa tenang dan aman, yang akan sangat membantu dalam proses penyembuhannya, sehingga tindakan medis dapat membuahkan hasil yang optimal."

Kalimat Dokter Yamamoto benar adanya. "Terakhir. Apa alat ini memang harus selalu dipakai?"

"Kalau Anda sedang berkegiatan, tentu saja, Tuan Muda. Namun alat ini boleh dilepas saat Tuan Muda hendak tidur atau membersihkan diri," sang dokter merapikan alat-alat kerjanya lalu memasukkan barang miliknya ke dalam sebuah tas berwarna hitam. "Tugas saya sudah selesai, Tuan Muda. Saya mohon pamit," tangan kanan Dokter Yamamoto ditemukan dengan kain jas dada kirinya, lalu ia membungkuk hormat.

"Silakan, Dokter. Terimakasih," aku memberi salam.

Seorang _maid_ masuk ketika pintu dibuka dan Dokter Yamamoto keluar ruangan. Ia membawa sebuah _coat_ berwarna abu-abu gelap—pasangan untuk setelan yang baru saja hendak kukenakan.

...

Aku menunggu dalam diam di hadapan sebuah meja kerja, menghadap langsung ke jendela besar di balik kursi berlengan yang tampak mewah. Menikmati secangkir kopi dan sepotong _blueberry cheesecake with yogurt and icing cream_ , ditambah suara _nightingale_ yang bernyanyi di luar, menunggu di depan meja kerja yang penuh dengan berbagai kertas dan berbotol-botol tinta jadi tidak begitu membosankan.

Pukul tiga lebih lima menit, dan ruangan kerja Ayah masih kosong. Mungkin perbincangan bisnis dengan rekan kerjanya yang berkunjung beberapa saat sesudah jam santap siang berlangsung agak lama, membuat jadwal Ayah sedikit mundur.

Aku mengamat-amati kertas beragam bentuk dan warna, dengan berbagai macam bentuk tulisan yang berserakan di meja Ayah.

"Seperti barusan ada pencuri masuk saja," aku bermonolog. Meja kerja Ayah memang selalu penuh dan tidak rapi, tetapi tidak pernah separah ini. Tetapi aku tidak pernah berminat untuk menyentuh apalagi memindahkan barang-barang Ayah. Ada baiknya kubiarkan meja Ayah tetap berantakan, karena Ayah tak suka ada orang yang memindahkan barang-barang miliknya tanpa sepengetahuan Ayah.

"Sousuke," suara _bass_ khas laki-laki memanggil. Suaranya datang dari pintu yang ada di balik punggungku.

"Ayah," sapaku. "Urusan Ayah sudah selesai?"

"Sudah," Ayah menarik kursi di sisi lain dari meja kerjanya, kursi yang membelakangi jendela. "Akhirnya, dia pulang juga. Ayah lelah sekali harus terus bernegosiasi dengannya. Harus berapa kali Ayah katakan, keluarga Yamazaki tak tbergerak di bidang bisnis kuliner!" Ayah menumpuk kertas-kertas yang berserakan di mejanya dengan asal, lalu menempatkannya di sudut meja, tepat di kiriku.

Aku merespon Ayah dengan gumam pelan diselingi senyum tipis.

"Nah, Sousuke," dari nada bicaranya, Ayah berniat untuk mengganti topik pembicaraan. "Bagaimana menurutmu dengan Puri Yamazaki ini?"

"Aku menyukainya," komentarku singkat. "Mengapa?"

"Lalu bagaimana dengan salah satu _mansion_ kita yang lain? Yang ada di pinggir kota?" Kedua tangan ayah ditangkupkan seperti sedang berdoa, diposisikan untuk menyangga dagunya.

"Aku tak tahu."

"Kau tak tahu?"

"Ayah yang lebih sering ke sana, kan."

Mungkin kalau mendengar perbincangan seperti ini, semua orang akan menganggap aku dan Ayah seperti keluarga lain pada umumnya. Tidak ada sorot kebencian dan kata-kata menyinggung sekalipun. Sama sekali tidak kelihatan kalau Ayah adalah seorang yang tajam lidahnya dan pedas kalimatnya.

Bicara tentang _mansion_ Yamazaki yang lain, memang ada sebuah puri yang lebih kecil di perbatasan antara daerah Selatan dengan wilayah tetangga. Jaraknya jauh dari puri utama, dan puri itu hanya dipakai untuk transit, jika Ayah melakukan perjalanan bisnis jarak jauh. Puri itu dijadikan tempat bagi kepala keluarga Yamazaki untuk beristirahat seusai perjalanan laut yang melelahkan, sebelum kembali ke puri utama. Sehari-hari, puri itu hanya dihuni oleh beberapa pelayan saja. Sewaktu kecil, aku pernah pergi ke puri itu, saat diajak berkeliling daerah Selatan oleh _butler_ -ku dulu. Cukup menyenangkan ada di sana, karena aku ingat betul ada taman yang cukup luas di bagian kanan belakang _mansion_ itu. Di taman itu, ada makam Ibu. Aku merasa sangat dekat dengan Ibu setiap kali ada di sana.

"Yang aku ingat hanya puri itu cukup dekat dengan laut," ujarku. "Terletak di atas bukit kecil, jalan menuju ke dermaga bisa ditempuh dengan kereta kuda kecil," lanjutku.

"Baguslah kalau kau ingat, Sousuke," Ayah mengangguk-angguk puas. "Aku berharap kau berkenan tinggal di sana."

"Maksud Ayah?"

"Kau tahu, Sousuke. Puri di sana kosong."

"Tidak, Ayah. Ada pelayan yang menjaga puri tersebut."

"Aku akan meminta Kawahara untuk menyiapkan kereta kuda untuk mengantarmu ke sana besok pagi—"

"Tapi mengapa—? " alisku sudah bertemu di antara kedua mata. Sekuat tenaga kucoba agar nada bicaraku tidak meninggi.

"—kuharap perjalananmu menyenangkan, Anakku."

Aku tak tahan. Aku berdiri dari kursiku. "Ayah, mengapa aku harus—"

"Yamazaki Sousuke!" Ayah menggebrak meja dengan kepalan tangannya. Aku membatu. "Kembali duduk," Ayah memerintah. Aku mematuhinya sesegera mungkin, setenang mungkin.

Sekarang Ayah yang berdiri dari kursinya. Ia berjalan menuju lemari dengan pintu kaca yang mengekspos isi lemari tersebut: potret Ibu—seperti yang kumiliki dalam buku cokelat tua Ibu—beberapa buku-buku tebal; beberapa trofi serta medali dari emas dan perak; hiasan meja berbentuk seekor hiu paus dari keramik. Pintu lemari dibuka, tangan ayah terulur mengambil potret Ibu yang dipigura dengan pigura kayu warna gelap yang sangat sederhana, tanpa emas, tanpa ukiran. "Aku tak paham, Sousuke," Ayah memandangi sebentar foto Ibu. "Tiga anak perempuan," dari nadanya, aku bisa menebak Ayah sedang tersenyum pahit sekarang ini. "Lalu Ayumi," Ayah kembali berjalan ke meja kerjanya, meletakkan pigura sederhana itu tepat di depanku. "Dia wanita istimewa," lanjutnya sambil terus berjalan-jalan di sekitar meja. "Dia memberiku kebahagiaan, dia melengkapi apa yang tidak kumiliki." Ayah berhenti di depanku. "Sampai kau—" Ayah menjeda kalimatnya, "—lahir."

Aku tahu kemana arah pembicaraan ini. Namun aku memilih untuk diam, tak ada gunanya mengatakan apapun pada Ayah sekarang ini.

"Tatap ayahmu saat ia sedang bicara, Sousuke," Ayah menyadari aku sempat mengalihkan pandangan. "Ayumi pasti senang kalau _putra kesayangannya_ ," pada bagian 'putra kesayangan' Ayah memberi penekanan yang signifikan, "terus ada di dekatnya. Benar begitu, Sousuke?"

"Ya, Ayah."

"Sekarang kau tahu alasannya aku ingin kau tinggal di puri itu."

"Tetapi Ayah, alasan itu—"

"Sekarang kau tahu alasannya aku ingin kau tinggal di puri itu!" ulang Ayah, nadanya kembali seperti saat ia pertama kepalan tangannya menunbuk meja kayu keras itu.

"Baiklah," aku berujar setelah menghela nafas yang sangat panjang. "Aku akan pergi."

"Terimakasih, Sousuke. Kalau kau khawatir tentang keadaan di sana, Ryugazaki Rei, _butler-_ mu, juga turut pergi. Sekarang kau boleh meninggalkan ruangan Ayah."

"Selamat siang, Ayah."

 _Klap._ Pintu ruangan Ayah kututup rapat-rapat. Tetapi ku tidak langsung pergi, aku lebih memilih untuk berdiam dahulu, bersandar pintu kayu yang kokoh dan tebal tersebut. Alasan Ayah benar-benar tak masuk akal. Ayah hanya ingin aku pergi. Ayah sangat percaya pada ramalan itu, jadi Ayah dikendalikan ketakutannya yang luar biasa besar bahwa aku akan menghancurkan semua yang aku sentuh di sini. Ayah hanya ingin menyingkirkanku, jauh dari pandangannya, jauh dari jangkauannya.

Dan sebagai kepala keluarga, perintahnya mutlak. Aku tak punya hak untuk mengatakan tidak.

...

"Sousuke? Giliranmu!"

"Y-Ya. Maafkan aku, Rin."

Bidak benteng berwarna hitam di sudut kanan kugerakkan enam petak maju.

"Ada apa, Sousuke? Sudah berkali-kali kau lupa giliranmu, lebih banyak menatap kosong daripada kelihatan berpikir. Kau tahu kau selalu dapat cerita padaku kalau kau punya masalah," Rin mengubah posisi duduknya, tangannya mengawang pion-pion di depannya. Ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir keras.

"Tidak ada apa-apa," jawabku.

Rin menggerakkan bidak ratu. "Begini saja," katanya, "kalau aku menang, kau harus cerita. Kalau kau yang menang, kau bisa terus simpan masalahmu itu. Setuju?"

Aku menyeringai. Rin selalu tahu apapun yang kuhadapi, dan ia selalu bisa menciptakan cara agar aku mau memenuhi permintaannya, tanpa membuatku merasa demikian—meskipun aku selalu seratus persen sadar kalau aku terlibat dalam permainannya.

"Tentu saja. Tetapi pastikan kau menahan air matamu dan jangan paksa aku cerita kalau aku menang nanti, Rin."

Beberapa menit kemudian, aku berkata dengan bangga, "Skak!" Aku menyandarkan tubuhku dengan puas ke sandaran kursi berlengan yang kududuki. "Sebentar lagi, kelihatannya aku akan menang, Rin ?"

"Jangan terlalu cepat puas, Sousuke," Rin masih tenang-tenang saja. Bidak kuda berwarna putih yang tinggal satu, menemani bidak raja, dua pion, satu menteri dan satu gajah—semua yang dipunyai Rin total hanya 5 bidak catur. Aku cukup optimis untuk menang, tentu bukan dari jumlah bidak saja, tetapi juga posisinya. "Aku bisa menang mudah setelah ini," bidak raja digeser satu petak.

"Kau melupakan kata 'mungkin', Rin."

Bidak menteri milikku kugerakkan secara diagonal, mendekati salah satu pion Rin.

Rin tersenyum, entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Tangan Rin memilih bidak menteri putih untuk digerakkan horisontal.

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Rin," panggilku. "Permainan bagus."

"Kau sadar, Sousuke," Rin memamerkan gigi-giginya. "Sudah, pilih saja bidak mana yang mau kau gerakkan."

Rin tahu semuanya. Ah. Bidak kuda milikku tidak bisa menghalangi pion milik Rin. Malah, bisa-bisa bidakku jadi bidak gratis untuknya. Bidak yang lain terlalu jauh, aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untuk menghalangi pion Rin.

"Sousuke?" Rin masih menunggu. Ujung bibirnya masih ditarik membentuk senyuman puas. "Ayolah, Sousuke."

"Kau sengaja menjebakku, Rin," dengan malas kugerakkan saja bidak kuda hitamku, diagonal dengan pion Rin. "Kau tahu mau bagaimana juga kau pasti menang," keluhku. "Sudah, ambil saja bidak kuda yang kau tunggu-tunggu itu!"

Rin terkekeh. "Terimakasih, Sousuke," dengan santai ia menggerakkan pionnya secara diagonal, menggantikan posisi bidak kuda berwarna hitam. "Skak mat," ujarnya bangga.

Aku melahap _eclair_ yang dihidangkan Ryugazaki untuk teman minum teh sambil bermain catur dengan Rin sore ini. "Ya, ya. Aku tahu itu, Rin. Nikmati kemenanganmu, Kawan."

Rin meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, lalu mengambil cangkir teh di atas meja kecil tepat di sebelah kursinya. "Aku tidak mengatakan permainan tadi buruk. Sangat menyenangkan, malah," Rin meneguk teh _Darjeeling_ yang disiapkan Ryugazaki.

"Kalau mengalahkanku bisa kau bilang menyenangkan, terserah saja."

"Jangan marah, Sou."

"Hentikan. Panggilan itu terdengar mengerikan, Rin!"

"Sou-sou? Cerita sekarang padaku."

Rin kadang keras kepala, Sangat berbeda dengan Matsuoka Gou, adik perempuannya. Adiknya sangat manis, meskipun sedikit ketus kalau salah bicara padanya.

"Tentu, tentu," ujarku. "Aku akan pergi besok pagi," aku memulai.

"Pergi? Urusan bisnis? Di mana? Berapa lama kau pergi? Biasanya Tuan Yamazaki akan pergi sendiri untuk menyelesaikan urusan bisnisnya? Apa mungkin ia sedang melatihmu dengan beberapa tugas kepala keluarga, Sousuke?" cara Rin bertanya sangat menyerupai kekasih yang posesif kali ini.

"Bukan, bukan urusan bisnis. Aku akan pergi ke Puri Yamazaki yang lain, yang ada di pinggir kota. Aku tak tahu kapan akan kembali, Ayah yang memintaku untuk berangkat ke sana besok pagi."

"Apa?" tanya Rin lagi, nadanya lemah kali ini.

"Maaf, Rin. Mungkin Ayah hanya tak bisa menoleransi keberadaanku di sini. Aku tak tahu pasti mengapa, tapi sepertinya Ayah merasa aku—kau tahu—membawa dampak yang kurang baik bagi dirinya. Jadi..." aku berhenti sejenak. "Kurasa aku akan merindukanmu."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. Rambutnya yang agak panjang menutupi, ditambah tangannya menopang dahi, menumpu pada kedua lututnya.

"Rin," panggilku. "Rin."

Terdengar suara sesenggukan pelan. Rin berusaha menutupi air matanya, yang aku tahu lebih sering gagal daripada sukses.

"Jangan menangis—"

"Aku tidak menangis!" Rin mengangkat wajahnya. Bisa-bisanya Rin mengatakan ia tidak menangis, tetapi air mata membasahi pipinya dan bulir-bulir bening berkumpul di sudut matanya. "Aku tak tahu, Sousuke. Aku—"

"Aku bukannya pergi selamanya, aku hanya pergi untuk tinggal di puri yang ada di pinggir kota," hiburku. Aku mengubah posisi dudukku, agar bisa lebih dekat dengan tubuh Rin yang masih bergetar dan terisak-isak dalam tangisnya. "Dengar," kataku. "Ingat kesepakatan kita sebulan yang lalu? Saat kita bertaruh dalam permainan polo."

Rin menghapus air mata di pipinya. "Tentu saja aku ingat! Aku sangat menyesal hari itu, Sou—"

"Sudahlah, bukan hal itu yang ingin kubahas sekarang," aku menyela kalimat Rin. "Begini saja. Akan kusimpan kesempatan itu untuk lain kali, kesempatan untuk meminta apapun darimu akan kujadikan jaminan kita akan bertemu lagi untuk memenuhi janji itu. Bagaimana?"

Rin mengangguk setuju.

Aku sudah menduga Rin akan menangis, ia memang sangat emosional. Aku cukup bersyukur aku belum sempat menggunakan hasil taruhan yang kumenangkan bulan lalu, aku dan Rin jadi sama-sama yakin kami _benar-benar_ akan bertemu lagi suatu saat. Namun jauh di dalam lubuk hatiku yang terdalam, aku menyesali kalimatku, di bagian 'akan kusimpan kesempatan itu untuk lain kali', niatku untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku pada Rin yang sebenarnya hari ini harus kutunda sampai waktu yang tidak ditentukan.

Rin, aku akan merindukanmu selama kita tak bertemu nanti. Aku mencintaimu, Matsuoka Rin.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 **Ordinaire's Note:**

 _Username_ -nya ganti heuheu (sebenernya tetep sama, cuma gaya-gayaan aja ganti-ganti _uname_ ). Niatnya lembaran baru, nyatanya masih sama ampasnya.

 _So things started to get more complicated here._ Semoga kuat. A/N kali ini akan ditutup dengan pertanyaan klise di opera sabun, film, dan kartun gaje : "Akankah Sousuke dan Rin bertemu lagi? Apakah yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? Saksikan di episode berikutnya!"

.

P.S. : Makoto-nya chapter depan. JANJI!


	4. Kenyataan

**Dulceaţă**.

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © OrdinaryFujoshi

Cover © JOHANNDRO

.

 ** _Selamat Membaca_** **!**

* * *

 **Empat : Kenyataan**

"Piringmu sudah kosong, Nak? Mau tambah?"

"Bolehkah?"

Wanita dengan surai hijau tua tersenyum manis menatap si bocah laki-laki. Tangannya dengan lembut menarik piring keramik polos yang sudah kosong di depan si bocah, ia lalu mengisi lagi piring itu dengan dua sendok bubur kentang dan satu sendok besar rolade daging beserta sausnya. "Makan yang banyak, Makoto," senyum yang sangat manis terlukis di wajah wanita cantik itu.

"Makan yang banyak, tetapi jangan berantakan," Pria yang duduk di depan bocah lelaki itu dengan hati-hati mengusap pinggir bibir si kecil yang belepotan saus dengan ibu jarinya yang besar.

"Y-Ya, Ayah!" punggung tangan anak laki-laki itu langsung diusapkan ke mulutnya, ia berniat menghapus saus di bibir dan dagunya, tetapi berakhir dengan membuat wajahnya semakin berantakan. Saus tomat berwarna merah tua malah semakin melebar, melapisi pipi berkulit putih yang kelihatan berisi itu. Surai hijau _olive_ diacak perlahan oleh pria yang memiliki cahaya mata menenangkan itu, ayah dari si bocah. Benar-benar suasana hangat dari sebuah keluarga, suasana keluarga kecil dambaan semua manusia di permukaan bumi ini. Penuh cinta dan hangat, seperti perapian yang setia menemani setiap rumah kala musim dingin tiba.

Keluarga dambaan yang membuat semua orang melupakan kejamnya dunia dan orang-orang di sekitarnya. Kehangatan yang terkadang membuat orang lupa bahwa materi juga diperlukan untuk membuat api cinta dalam hati masing-masing terus terjaga.

...

"Ayah!"

"Maafkan Ayah, Makoto," mata yang seharusnya hangat kali ini terlihat sendu. Tidak ada lagi cahaya kegembiraan di sana, yang tersisa adalah warna gelap, mengaburkan warna terang iris matanya. Tidak ada pelukan, tidak ada kecupan perpisahan. Sang ayah dibawa pergi dari hadapan anak laki-laki satu-satunya itu dengan ditali erat di kedua pergelangannya. "Jaga dirimu dan ibumu, Nak," kalimat tanpa suara disampaikan oelh sang ayah dari kejauhan.

Sang ayah tak pernah pulang sejak itu. Meninggalkan keluarganya—istri dan anak semata wayangnya—untuk bertahan sendiri di tengah kehidupan mereka tanpa ada yang mampu menjaga. Hidup pas-pasan memang sudah jadi kegiatan sehari-hari, tetapi setelah tulang punggung keluarga mereka pergi, keluarga Tachibana semakin melarat saja setiap harinya.

"Ibu, aku pulang," pintu kayu yang sudah mulai rapuh dan rusak di mana-mana berderit memilukan.

"I-Ibu?"

Kayu bakar yang diikat rapi langsung meluncur begitu saja dari tangan si bocah. Kakinya gemetar, lemas, lalu jatuh dengan lutut menumpu berat badannya. Setelahnya, jeritan panjang yang memilukan terdengar ke seluruh penjuru rumah.

...

Aku terjengat dari kasur keras yang selalu kupakai tidur setiap malam. Terengah-engah, aku berusaha menarik diriku sendiri pada kenyataan yang kuhadapi sekarang ini.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" seorang anak lelaki seumurku yang juga tidur di kasur yang sama ikut terbangun. Ia meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya, berusaha menghilangkan pegal akibat kasur panti asuhan yang tidak nyaman itu. "Mimpi buruk lagi?" tanya yang bersurai _peach_ -merah muda sambil mengusap-usap matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja, Kisumi. Terimakasih atas perhatianmu," senyum ramah yang nyaris asli terlengkung sempurna di wajahku. "Maaf sudah menganggu tidur malammu. Kembalilah tidur saja, aku juga akan tidur lagi," ucapku dengan nada setenang mungkin, seakan-akan tidak terjadi apapun padaku. Aku menepuk-nepuk sedikit bantal apak yang sehari-hari menopang kepalaku saat tidur, berusaha meyakinkan Kisumi bahwa aku akan terlelap sebentar lagi, meskipun faktanya aku tak yakin aku sungguh akan tidur setelah ini.

"Tidak masalah. Selamat malam," Kisumi kembali membungkus diri dengan selimut panti yang penuh tambalan di segala tempat dan tidak nyaman itu.

"Selamat malam, Kisumi," aku membalas.

Sekejap, dengkuran halus dan nafas yang teratur terdengar. Kisumi sudah kembali tertidur. Pasti hari ini ia sudah mengalami hari yang cukup berat, tak heran ia begitu lelah dan sangat menghargai waktu tidurnya. Sebagai salah satu anak-anak yang paling tua di panti ini, Kisumi pasti telah bekerja keras. Siang tadi Kisumi memang mengajakku pergi mencari ranting untuk kayu bakar lebih jauh dari biasanya. Persediaan yang sudah tinggal sedikit memaksa kami untuk lebih masuk ke dalam hutan, mencari pohon-pohon yang lebih besar dengan ranting kering yang lebih banyak.

Aku masih tidak bisa tidur. Entah sudah sekian ratus domba yang kuhitung di dalam benakku, entah berapa kali aku bolak-balik di dalam selimutku, merasa tak tenang dan gelisah. Mimpi yang sama terus menerus terjadi, aku sampai-sampai tidak bisa menyembunyikannya dari Kisumi.

Enam tahun lalu, aku sampai ke panti asuhan ini. Sampai ke tempat yang lebih aman dan nyaman daripada di luar sana, setelah kejadian-kejadian buruk terus menimpa hidupku.

Bagaimana tidak? Ayah, orang yang paling baik, paling ramah, paling murah senyum yang kukenal, dibawa pergi dan tak kembali begitu saja. Kedua manik _emerald_ yang sama dengan miliknya menyaksikan warna netra pria itu meredup dan kusam, seakan-akan ia _memang_ sudah tahu ia takkan kembali lagi. Bayangkan ketika harus melihat keluargamu sendiri diperlakukan seperti penjahat. Padahal sebenarnya kami hanya terlalu melarat, bahkan hanya untuk sepotong ubi kayu saja kami harus mati-matian. Mendengar sendiri tetangga sebelah berbisik-bisik satu sama lain dengan ekspresi tak menyenangkan sambil menyerengit sinis. Terkesan begitu dramatis memang, tetapi aku bukan hiperbola. Hal itu memang benar-benar terjadi.

Kepergian Ayah bersama dua pria yang besar dan jauh lebih tinggi daripadaku kala itu seperti merenggut semua mimpi dan harapan yang kumiliki. Serentetan peristiwa itu masih belum cukup, masih ditambah lagi sebuah kejadian yang tak akan pernah aku lupa, sebuah kepergian lain yang tak pernah aku bayangkan.

Ibu menyerah pada kerasnya hidup yang kami jalani. Tak punya lagi seorang pendamping hidup untuk bersandar dan menumpahkan segala luka yang ia alami, ia juga tak sampai hati untuk merusak senyum bahagia putra semata wayangnya, yang selalu berusaha menyemangatinya walau anak itu sendiri hilang asanya.

Tanpa tanda, tanpa pesan, tanpa kata terakhir. Ibu memilih untuk mengakhiri hidupnya sendiri dengan tali yang menggantung di lehernya. Ibu memilih jalan pintas menuju kebahagiaan—yang sebenarnya takkan pernah didapatnya dengan cara demikian. Ibu memilih untuk memupuskan semua harapan putra satu-satunya, dengan tak bertanggung jawab pergi begitu saja untuk membunuh senyum dan hati putranya perlahan.

Panggil saja aku Makoto. Seorang yang tidak pernah punya harapan yang pasti, tak pernah terpikir untuk melakukan sesuatu yang sangat berarti bagi hidupnya. Aku orang yang paling biasa saja di dalam hidupku, tidak mendapat tempat di atas panggung yang berakhir bahagia.

Ah, satu lagi. Bukan cuma bayangan kematian Ibu saja yang membuatku sangat sering terjaga setiap malam, tetapi juga ingatan bahwa cepat atau lambat, mau tidak mau, aku akan pergi meninggalkan panti ini. Yah, memang begitulah peraturannya. Enam belas tahun, dan kau harus keluar. Bekerja, atau berharap saja kau diadopsi sebelum umurmu enam belas. Tetapi orangtua yang lembut hati dan dengan ringan tangan bersedia mengambilku atau Kisumi menjadi buah hati mereka tak kunjung datang. Menyisakan satu minggu untuk menyiapkan hati ketika aku dan Kisumi harus pergi.

...

Berkemas. Meskipun kami berdua hanya mengepak dua buah roti perancis dan satu botol susu untuk setiap orang, tetap saja kami rasa ini namanya berkemas. Bersiap untuk pergi, menjalankan kewajiban kami yang baru, di luar panti asuhan ini.

"Terimakasih, _Madam_. Kami sudah berhutang banyak padamu," pamitku pada ibu kepala panti.

"Makoto, Kisumi, terimakasih sudah menjaga yang lainnya, ya? Maaf, karena kalian harus segera pergi, tetapi kami memang tidak bisa menahan kalian lebih lama lagi di sini," wanita itu mengusap surai _olive-_ ku dan surai _peach_ -merah muda Kisumi. Memberikan berkat dan restu terakhir untuk kami.

"Baiklah, _Madam_ , kami rasa ini saatnya untuk pergi," Kisumi memeluk wanita itu erat. Setelahnya, aku mengikuti.

"Semoga kalian berhasil dan bahagia, Kisumi, Makoto!"

Tersenyum, kami berdua melambaikan tangan pada ibu kepala dan panti asuhan yang sudah membuat kami bertahan hidup bahkan sampai usia kami enam belas tahun. Memang berat rasanya melangkah pergi, tetapi, seperti yang sudah dikatakan ibu kepala, panti memang tidak bisa menahan kami lebih lama lagi. Ada lebih banyak anak yang lebih muda dari kami, yang memerlukan atap untuk berlindung dan sedikit gandum untuk dimakan.

Tanpa tahu arah, aku hanya berjalan mengikuti Kisumi. Menyusuri sembarang jalan yang diambil pemuda itu. Bahkan melewati lagi desa tempat tinggalku dulu.

"I-itu..." beberapa wanita yang melihatku dan Kisumi berjalan masuk daerah desa mulai berbisik-bisik satu sama lain. Aku berusaha tenang saja, tak acuh dan terus melangkahkan kakiku, meskipun rasa khawatir menyelimuti hatiku. Sedikit menundukkan kepala, berharap tak terlalu banyak yang mengenali wajahku, aku berusaha menyusul Kisumi yang ada beberapa langkah di depan. Aku takut.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kisumi.

"Bukan, bukan apa-apa. Hanya melewati desa tempat tinggalku dulu."

"Apakah kau akan berhenti di sini?" Kisumi bertanya lagi, mungkin mengkhawatirkanku yang akan hidup sendirian di sini, "...kau perlu aku untuk menemanimu di sini, Makoto?"

Indera pendengaranku mulai menangkap suara dua-tiga orang yang sedang sibuk berkasak-kusuk. Semakin kutundukkan kepalaku. Kutatap lekat sepatu kulit usang dan rusak yang melekat sebagai alas kakiku, seakan benda itu baru pertama kali kulihat dan mengundang rasa ingin tahuku.

"Makoto?" tanya Kisumi lagi. Bahkan lebih keras, kali ini.

Suara di sekitarku dan Kisumi terdengar semakin riuh. Lebih banyak orang, kali ini. Sepertinya semua orang menatapku dengan tatapan ganas seakan ingin mencabik-cabik tubuhku saat ini juga.

"Aku baik-baik saja!" seruku lantang, segera aku lari dari kerumunan orang-orang yang dulunya tetangga-tetanggaku.

.

Aku tak mau dengar apapun lagi. Cukup, sampai di sini saja. Tidak perlu lagi aku dengar satu pun kata dari mulut orang-orang yang hobi main hakim sendiri.

"Makoto!" panggil Kisumi dari kejauhan. Aku tak acuh.

"Makoto!" seru Kisumi lagi. Terdengar derap kaki yang lebar-lebar jaraknya menuju ke arahku. Kisumi mengejar, cepat sekali. "Makoto!" tangan Kisumi menepuk bahuku, memaksaku untuk berhenti sejenak. "Mengapa kau lari?"

"Kau sungguh ingin tahu mengapa?" senyum pahit terlukis di wajahku. Kuceritakan sedikit bagaimana aku muak dengan semua orang yang selalu berpikir bahwa keluargaku bukan orang baik-baik. Aku bukan orang jahat! Ibu bukan orang jahat! Ayah bukan orang jahat!

Kujelaskan pada pemuda bermanik ungu terang bahwa malah kami yang adalah korban dari dunia materialistis ini. Kuceritakan pada Kisumi tentang seorang ayah yang ditarik pergi dari keluarganya dan menjadi budak seumur hidupnya karena tak mampu membayar hutang, seorang ibu yang bunuh diri karena putus asa, dan anak lelaki yang nekad, semua yang menjadi korban dunia kejam ini.

"Terserah kata orang, yang selalu mengatakan bahwa aku hanya berdalih untuk menutupi kenyataan. Tetapi yang bertahan hidup adalah mereka yang kuat dan berkuasa," aku menatap langit musim panas tak berawan di atas kepala, menikmati desir angin kering yang meniup helaian rambut. "Aku tidak berkuasa, aku juga tidak sangat kuat. Untungnya, reaksi natural setiap hewan saat terancam dan terdesak adalah menghadapi lawannya, tentu saja."

"Apa maksudmu, Makoto?" raut Kisumi membentuk ekspresi bingung yang kompleks. Berusaha mencerna kalimat-kalimat dariku, tetapi layaknya potongan teka-teki, masih ada yang tak lengkap.

"Manusia juga bisa menjadi seperti hewan, bukan begitu, Kisumi?"

Hal yang terjadi setelah penjelasan singkat yang sengaja kubuat kabur adalah perpisahan. Di salah satu persimpangan jalan, Kisumi memilih untuk pergi sendiri dan mengandalkan kemampuan dan keberuntungannya. Pilihan yang tepat, menurutku. Bagaimana tidak? Apa ada orang yang mau berjalan bersisian dengan orang yang tangannya sudah pernah mengirim orang lain ke dunia bawah, setelah tahu kenyataannya?

Manusia sama halnya dengan buku. Jangan pernah berkomentar panjang lebar sebelum pernah membacanya habis. Jangan pernah simpulkan isinya, karena seorang penulis yang andal dan jenius pastilah menyimpan kejutan-kejutan paling spektakuler di bagian akhir, tepat sebelum kau menutup halaman terakhir.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 **Ordinaire's Note**

Hyahahahahahah. Janji ditepati, kan? Makoto-nya muncul di _chapter_ ini. _Update_ kali ini Cal persembahkan /ceileh/ untuk **Fujo janai desu yo ne** dan **kiiromaru**. _Review-_ nya **kiiromaru** bikin baper, Cal terharu lho bacanya. _Thanks_ , ya!

Cal emang sibuk, tapi Cal usahain tetap _update_ , kok. Maaf kalau _update_ chapter-nya lama, karena SMA tempat Cal sekolah _even_ lebih parah dari orang kerja. Pergi pagi, pulang pas petang udah kelewat jauh. Emang tugasnya luar biasa banyak, soalnya. _By the way_ , kalau bosen nunggu _update_ sampai bolak-balik ngecek (maaf, **Fujo janai desu yo ne** _,_ karena nunggu lama buat _chap_ sebelumnya!) Cal selalu _promote fic_ pas update lewat fb **Ordinary Fujo** , baik di _timeline_ atau di grup ffn.

Haru muncul **_chapter enam_** _,_ ini buat mereka yang bertanya-tanya Haru dimana. Ini _slow-building story_ , ya. Cal mau santai dan menikmati proses nulis dan edit _fic_ ini. Cal harap pembaca sekalian bisa menikmati plot yang ada, sama seperti Cal menikmatinya. _Okay?_

 _._

Cal mau main _game_ ah (sekaligus gaya dikit, heuheu). _Review_ yang bisa bikin Cal termotivasi bakal Cal kirimin _scan fanart_ Cal untuk SouMako atau _pair_ lain di _Free!_ (kalau ada _request_ ). Kalo _review_ -nya oke banget, Cal kirim **dua karakter** berbentuk _bookmark_ lewat pos. Ada yang tertarik? Bakal ada tiga pemenang yang Cal pilih. Tiap pembaca bebas mengirim **berapapun** _review_ , Cal tegaskan ini bukan undian, jadi pemenangnya murni Cal pilih sendiri. Tolong bantuin sebarkan _game_ ini ke sesama shipper SouMako, ya? Kalau _game_ ini sukses, Cal kasih _side_ _story_ **RET M** untuk Dulceaţă /PLS STOP KAMU KEBANYAKAN JANJI!/

Ini berlaku sampai 31 Desember 2016, ya. Kemungkinan Cal nggak _update_ sampai tanggal itu karena nyiapin _chap_ selanjutnya biar _update_ ke depannya nggak ngadat, sekaligus nyiapin hadiah buat game ini ( _fyi_ , Cal gambarnya manual). Yang menang bakal Cal kasih tau lewat pm (ffn atau fb), jadi yang mau ikutan mending add fb Cal ya, biar bisa langsung tau menang apa nggak. Pengumuman resminya nanti tangal 1 Januari 2017. Pas Cal update _chapter_ 5 dan 6 **_sekaligus_**.

 _See you_!

 _ordinaireme /_ Cal


	5. Mulai

**Dulceaţă**.

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © ordinaireme

Cover © ordinaireme

.

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_ **!**

* * *

 **Lima : Mulai**

Kisumi terkekeh pelan. "Bisa saja kau, Makoto," katanya. "Manusia tentu saja manusia. Kau ini ternyata suka mengada-ada, ya"

Aku menatap iris keunguan dan senyum yang terkembang di wajah tirus Kisumi. Helai rambutnya yang berwarna lembut tertiup angin bukit sore hari yang mulai dingin. "Kisumi," panggilku.

"Ada apa?" Kisumi berhenti.

"Mmm... Tidak. Tidak jadi."

"Ada apa, sih?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa, lupakan saja," sambil tertawa ringan, aku berjalan mendahului Kisumi. "Ayo, puncak bukit masih lumayan jauh."

"Makoto!" Kisumi berseru kesal, segera ia berlari menyusul.

...

Jalanan yang berbatu terasa agak sakit di kakiku. Bagaimana tidak, alas sepatu yang kupakai dari panti bukan kelompen kayu beralas kokoh seperti yang dulu Ayah buatkan untukku saat aku masih kecil. Aku menghela nafas sambil memandangi kakiku yang mulai lecet di bagian tumit akibat gesekan antara kulit sepatu yang kasar dengan kulitku sendiri. Lalu kulirik kaki Kisumi. Kaki Kisumi tidak jauh berbeda, tetapi tidak sedikit pun wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi kesakitan, walaupun luka di tumit yang terus kontak dengan sepatu rasanya perih sekali.

Aku seharusnya bersyukur, karena perbedaan antara aku dan Kisumi yang terletak di garis sejarah sudah tergores dan membekas. Kisumi tidak seberuntung aku. Aku masih mengecap rasanya menggunakan kelompen kayu buatan tangan yang diamplas halus dan diberi cat pelapis kayu yang bening mengilap. Masih sempat mendengarkan kisah pengantar tidur yang diceritakan Ayah dan Ibu setiap malam dengan bayangan dari tangan mereka di dinding. Cerita tentang seekor burung dan cacing serta kelinci dan kawanan serigala yang sangat aku suka.

Kisumi sudah ada di panti jauh sebelum ia mampu mengingat apapun. Bahkan belajar berbicara dan berjalan pun bukan orangtuanya yang mengajari. Apalagi membaca dan menulis. Aku bisa membaca meskipun bukan membaca puisi-puisi indah seperti para seniman jalanan yang sering lewat di depan panti. Menulis.. Bisa. Sedikit. Kadang masih salah-salah huruf. Semua Ibu yang mengajari, karena Ayah memang hanya pembuat sepatu dan boneka kayu, yang kadang bekerja juga di penyamakan kulit kalau keadaan keluarga sedang sangat sulit.

Langkah Kisumi yang terhenti juga mengangkatku kembali dari kedalaman ingatanku tentang keluargaku. "Sepertinya kita harus bermalam di sini, Makoto," ujar Kisumi. "Aku tak mampu berjalan lebih jauh lagi," keluhnya sambil menepuk-nepuk lutut dan pahanya yang terbalut celana pendek berwarna kelabu kusam.

"Aku juga," jawabku sambil tersenyum. "Rasanya kita sudah jauh sekali dari panti, aku mulai merindukan Ran dan Ren rasanya."

"Ah, si kembar itu? Mereka memang selalu senang bersamamu, Makoto," Kisumi merangkak, mencari tempat yang nyaman di antara rerumputan untuk berbaring. "Sungguh kasihan. Mereka dititipkan orangtua mereka saat hujan deras sore-sore," jelas sekali Kisumi memperhalus kalimatnya dengan kata 'dititipkan'.

"Aku ingat," aku ikut merangkak untuk menemukan tempat nyaman di bawah pohon ek rindang yang kami pakai sebagai atap kami malam ini. "Di sekitar sini lumutnya cukup banyak. Halus dan cukup nyaman untuk tidur. Kau mau tidur di sini, Kisumi?"

Tawaranku disambut dengan gembira. "Tentu saja! Sepertinya akan agak lembap karena embun saat pagi, tapi lumut sepertinya lebih baik daripada rumput," Kisumi langsung berbaring di atas hamparan lumut di sisi pohon yang lebih jarang cabangnya. "Bintang-bintang malam ini sangat bagus," pujinya.

"Kau benar," aku menimpali. Aku ikut berbaring di atas lumut, di sebelah kiri Kisumi. "Sayang sekali kantong kulit penyimpanan makanan kita tak bisa dijadikan selimut."

Kisumi memelukku erat. Aku tersenyum dan membalas pelukannya, memastikan ia tak akan kedinginan malam ini.

Dua pengelana muda, kalau tak mau disebut gelandangan, memulai perjalanan baru mereka disaksikan ribuan rasi bintang di atas kepala mereka. Apa yang akan terjadi esok hari, biarlah terjadi esok hari. Mereka berdua hanya punya kekuatan untuk menggenggam apa yang ada hari ini.

...

Warna baru merambah pekatnya malam, mengawali kegiatan siapapun yang paling awal menyambutnya. Aku terbangun lebih dulu, mendengar cicitan burung-burung kenari yang bersarang di antara dahan pohon. Dalam hening,hanya ditemani suara burung yang mulai beraktivitas, kuteguk perlahan susu pemberian ibu kepala panti yang hanya tinggal separuh botol sampai habis. Tidak perlu dihemat, saat siang nanti belum tentu juga susu itu masih bisa diminum. Sambil menikmati susu, aku meluangkan waktu sejenak untuk memikirkan rencana hidupku dan Kisumi, paling tidak untuk beberapa jam ke depan. Apakah kami akan terus berjalan, atau apakah kami akan berhenti dan mencari—entah toko roti, atau peternakan, atau perkebunan, apapun itu—tempat yang mau mempekerjakan dua belia tanpa pengalaman, sehingga kami dapat terus menyambung hidup. Mungkin aku hanya perlu menunggu Kisumi bangun untuk mendapat jawaban.

Kisumi tiba-tiba terbangun dan duduk di sebelahku. Wajahnya tampak terkejut. "Makoto!" serunya. "Aku baru sadar! Makanan kita terbatas, dan... Dan..."

Ternyata cukup cepat juga jawaban itu datang. Kebetulan kah?

"Tenang dulu saja, Kisumi. Duduk saja dulu, dan habiskan susu dari _Madam_ sebelum basi. Setelah matahari cukup tinggi dan udara cukup hangat untuk melanjutkan perjalanan, kita akan pergi," ucapku ringan.

Sebenarnya, ulang tahunku yang ke-enam belas sudah lewat hampir empat bulan, sementara Kisumi baru lima belas tahun. Ulang tahun Kisumi—atau tepatnya, hari saat ia ditemukan di depan pintu panti—masih dua bulan lagi. Tiga tahun lalu, ketika ia menyaksikan salah satu kakak kami yang hendak pergi, cepat-cepat Kisumi meminta pada ibu kepala panti agar ia dapat pergi bersamaku saja. Ibu kepala panti adalah orang yang sangat baik dan penyayang. Dengan lembut beliau menjanjikan Kisumi bahwa ia dapat pergi bersamaku saat kami sudah cukup umur, selagi menunggu musim semi tiba (karena ulang tahunku jatuh pada awal musim dingin). Itulah mengapa aku bisa ada di sini bersama Kisumi sekarang.

Kantong kulit kami semakin ringan karena sudah tidak ada lagi susu, hanya botol kosong dengan satu setengah potong roti perancis. Bekal yang cukup untuk maksimal tiga hari, terhitung dari hari ini.

"Kau siap, Makoto?"

"Mm!"

...

"Pekerjaan apa yang kira-kira akan kita dapat, ya?" gumam Kisumi, saat kami berhasil sampai di sebuah kota kecil.

"Aku tak yakin," balasku. "Mau mencoba bertanya pada penginapan itu?" tunjukku pada sebuah bangunan dengan dinding dari kayu utuh serta cerobong asap dari bata dan genteng merah. Papan nama di depan bangunannya cukup besar, dibuat dari kayu bagus dengan cat berwarna cerah.

"Permisi," ucapku dan Kisumi dengan pelan saat kami berjalan memasuki lantai dasar penginapan yang letaknya di pinggir kota itu. Ada cukup banyak orang, sebagian menggunakan pakaian petani dengan tanah kebun menempel di sepatu bot mereka, ada juga kalangan pedagang dengan baju yang bagus dan rapi, duduk di pojok ruangan dan menghisap cerutu. Meja utama tempat memesan kamar dan memperoleh informasi ada di sebelah barat, cukup dekat dengan meja dengan kursi tinggi tempat peracik minuman melakukan pekerjaannya. Seorang wanita dengan polesan kosmetik yang lumayan tebal setia di belakang meja utama, tersenyum ramah pada setiap pengunjung penginapan sekaligus bar itu.

"Selamat datang!" bibir merah wanita itu menunjukkan senyuman. "Ada yang bisa saya bantu, _young gentlemen_?"

Kisumi dan aku mendekat. "Terimakasih, _Ma'am_. Kami ingin bertanya, apakah penginapan ini membutuhkan orang untuk mencuci piring atau mengepel lantai? Kami dari kota yang agak jauh dari sini, sepertinya kami hendak tinggal di kota ini sejenak," jelas Kisumi.

" _Very well_ ," ucapnya dengan aksen yang kental. "Sebenarnya kami memang membutuhkan orang untuk bekerja, tetapi bukan di bagian kebersihan. Kami butuh orang di dapur. Apa kalian pernah mempunyai pengalaman memasak sebelumnya?"

Aku dan Kisumi saling pandang. "Tidak, _Ma'am_. Kami belum punya pengalaman bekerja," jawabku pada wanita ramah itu.

"Sangat disayangkan, _young gentlemen_. Tetapi kami tidak memiliki slot pekerjaan di bidang lain," wanita itu melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Namun, saya kira ada tempat yang bisa mempekerjakan kalian. Kalian bisa mencoba pergi ke istal milik keluarga bangsawan Nanase yang diurus Kirishima bersaudara sekitar dua setengah blok dari sini. Saya kira mereka dengan senang hati menambah orang. Berjalan saja mengikuti jalan ini ke arah timur, biasanya kalau masih pagi seperti ini, dua bersaudara itu ada di dalam istal dengan atap hitam."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Terimakasih atas informasinya, _Ma'am_!" Aku dan Kisumi membungkuk sopan.

"Terimakasih kembali. Semoga beruntung, _young gentlemen_!"

Pintu kayu yang didorong Kisumi berderit terbuka. Aku melambaikan tanganku pada wanita di belakang meja utama penginapan sambil tersenyum, wanita ramah itu juga melakukan hal yang sama. Aku mengikuti langkah Kisumi keluar dari gedung penginapan yang ramai di pinggir kota, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju istal yang ditunjukkan.

"Sayang sekali, ya, Makoto!" Kisumi melempar lengannya ke udara, meregangkan sedikit tubuhnya. "Tetapi bekerja di kandang kuda juga bukan ide yang buruk. Seperti apa, ya, kuda-kuda keluarga bangsawan? Apa mereka memiliki tanduk satu maupun sayap seperti di buku yang pernah kau baca di panti?"

Aku tertawa. "Kurasa tidak," jawabku. "Sepertinya mereka hanya kuda-kuda biasa. Tetapi aku yakin surai dan rambut ekor mereka sangat halus dan terawat."

"Kau pernah melihat kuda secara langsung, Makoto?" tanya Kisumi lagi.

"Pernah! Sekali, saat ada lelang di desaku dulu. Mereka besar, dan memiliki surai yang indah!"

"Seperti surai singa?"

"Tidak setebal singa, tetapi lebih indah," kataku. "Kau pernah melihat kuda, Kisumi?"

"Tidak secara langsung. Kebanyakan hewan yang kuketahui kulihat gambarnya di buku-buku bergambar di panti. Sayang sekali aku tak bisa membaca huruf-huruf yang ada di sekitar gambar-gambar itu."

Sambil terus mengobrol, tak terasa kami sudah sampai di depan istal-istal berwarna biru dan padang rumput luas yang dipetak-petak menggunakan kawat berduri dan pasak-pasak kayu. Istal biru dengan genteng warna hitam ada di ujung.

"Satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima!" hitung Kisumi. "Pasti Kirishima bersaudara ada di istal yang itu, Makoto!" Kisumi berlari menuju istal yang paling jauh dari pandangan kami.

"K-Kisumi! Tunggu aku!"

Dengan napas masih terengah-engah, Kisumi menggenggam pegangan pintu logam yang berbentuk lingkaran dan mengetukkannya beberapa kali ke pintu kayu kokoh di hadapan kami. Tak lama, seorang pemuda dengan surai karamel menjawab ketukan kami.

"Ada apa, bung?" tanyanya.

"Aku Shigino Kisumi, dan yang ini Tachibana Makoto," tunjuk Kisumi padaku. "Kami ingin bertanya, apakah istal ini membutuhkan bantuan dua orang baru? Kami akan melakukan apa saja, tetapi kami masih belum punya pengalaman bekerja."

"Kami datang ke sini karena bibi dari penginapan mengatakan kalau istal milik bangsawan Nanase ini mungkin butuh bantuan tenaga. Mungkin sekiranya kami dapat membantu?" tanyaku, berusaha sesopan mungkin bertanya.

"Tidak perlu terlalu kaku, kawan!" pemuda di depan kami tertawa. Ia membuka pintu lebih lebar dan mempersilakan kami masuk. "Aku Kirishima Natsuya, dan yang di sana itu adikku, Kirishima Ikuya. Hei, Ikuya!" panggil pemuda bernama Natsuya ini pada seorang lain dengan helai kelabu. Pemuda yang dipanggil hanya menoleh dan melemparkan tatapan dingin.

"Kami dengan senang hati bersedia menerima bantuan kalian, karena mengurus lima istal dengan masing-masing lima kuda di dalamnya tidak mudah. Kalian bisa lihat sendiri." lanjut Kirishima Natsuya sambil memijat perlahan bahu kirinya. "Kalian bisa mulai bekerja kapan pun, dan kalau kalian memang ingin serius aku akan menyampaikan hal ini pada Nao, sekretaris keluarga Nanase."

"Terimakasih!" ucapku dan Kisumi berbarengan.

"Satu lagi, sepertinya," aku berhenti sejenak. "Kami pendatang baru di kota ini, dan sepertinya penginapan bukan tempat yang terlalu bagus untuk kami bermalam," ujarku.

"Ah, begitu rupanya. Tidak masalah, di bagian belakang istal ini ada pondok tempatku dan Ikuya beristirahat. Tidak besar, tetapi kalau kalian mau, kalian bisa pakai untuk tidur saat malam. Toh aku dan Ikuya akan pulang ke rumah kami di dekat sini sebelum matahari terbenam."

"Terimakasih, Tuan—"

"Natsuya saja. Untuknya juga. Panggil Ikuya saja." Natsuya melirik adik laki-lakinya yang berjalan ke arah kami.

"Kirishima Ikuya," pemuda dengan poni panjang hingga menutup mata berujar cepat. Tangannya menenteng sebuah ember timah berisi air dan sepotong kain dan sebuah sikat. Tangannya yang lain leluasa, tetapi sepertinya ia enggan mengulurkannya untuk sekadar berjabat tangan.

Kirishima Natsuya kembali menatap kami. "Aku harap kalian tidak keberatan kalau aku langsung memanggil kalian dengan nama panggilan, bukannya nama keluarga," katanya. "Aku harap kita bisa lebih dekat satu sama lain dengan memanggil nama panggilan," lanjut pemuda dengan iris marun dengan ramah. "Ikuya, Kakak minta tolong kau bantu Makoto dan—?"

"Kisumi," Kisumi tersenyum.

"Makoto dan Kisumi," ulang Natsuya, "untuk mulai bekerja. Aku akan mengeluarkan kuda dari istal tiga ke padang."

"Aku tahu, aku tahu." Ikuya mendengus. "Sana pergi."

Natsuya melambaikan tangannya pada kami bertiga. "Makoto, Kisumi!" panggilnya padaku dan Kisumi sebelum suara pintu kayu menutup terdengar bersamaan dengan menghilangnya tubuh Natsuya di balik pintu.

.

.

.

 _to be continued_


	6. Tuan Muda

**Dulceaţă**.

 _Free!_ _Eternal Summer_ © Kyoto Animation

Dulceaţă © ordinaireme

Cover © ordinaireme

.

 _ **Selamat Membaca**_ **!**

* * *

 **Enam : Tuan Muda**

"Peralatan ada di sana," tunjuk Ikuya pada pintu kayu kecil di sebelah salah satu petak kandang. "Yang di seberangnya pintu berisi jerami untuk pakan kuda. Setiap tiga hari Nao akan datang untuk mengecek sekaligus mengirim stok jerami," jelasnya. "Besok dia akan datang, tetapi kalian bisa bekerja seperti biasa saja, karena Kak Natsuya yang akan bicara pada Nao tentang kalian."

Sambil memperhatikan cara Ikuya menyikat seekor _stallion_ , Kisumi bertanya, "berapa umurmu, Ikuya?

Ikuya mendengus kesal. Dari gelagatnya, aku dapat membaca ia agak kurang suka bila dipanggil nama kecilnya. Raut wajahnya lebih seperti 'mengapa-orang-ini-berlagak-seperti-sudah-kenal-lama' digabung dengan ekspresi pasrah 'karena-kakak-yang-minta'.

"Tujuh belas," jawabnya singkat.

"Kakakmu?" tanyaku.

"Kakak sembilan belas tahun."

"Eh? Apa memanggil langsung nama—"

Ucapan Kisumi dipotong oleh Ikuya dengan melempar sikatnya ke dalam ember berisi air. "Sudah selesai. Ayo pindah ke istal lain," ajaknya. "Ambil ember dan sikat untuk kalian masing-masing, lalu ikut ke istal sebelah," perintahnya sembari membereskan peralatannya sendiri.

Kisumi berjalan menuju ruang peralatan dengan menarik lenganku perlahan. Wajahnya cemberut. "Galak sekali," gumamnya pelan.

Ikuya menoleh, poni yang menutupi mata kanannya tersibak. " _Excuse me_?!" nada suaranya cukup keras untuk menunjukkan ia kesal.

Kisumi bergidik. "M-maaf!" Kisumi berbalik lalu menunduk dalam-dalam. Aku tidak tahu ekspresi apa yang harus kutunjukkan, baik untuk menghibur Kisumi maupun berhadapan dengan pemuda iris merah yang lebih setahun dariku itu.

Kami bertiga berjalan keluar menuju istal keempat bercat biru dengan atap merah yang terlihat kontras. Ikuya berjalan di depanku dan Kisumi, tetap diam.

Pintu berderit terbuka. Kurang lebih isi istal empat sama dengan istal lima yang baru saja kami tinggalkan. Lima bilik untuk masing-masing kuda, dengan dua bak kayu untuk minum kuda yang besar dan panjang di sudut ruangan, menghadap bak kayu serupa yang kosong, tempat jerami pakan kuda diletakkan. Bedanya, tidak ada pintu ruang peralatan, dan—

 _Klontang!_

"Siapa di sana?!" teriak Ikuya dengan galak. Wajar saja, karena Natsuya mengatakan ia ada di istal tiga atau di padang, bukan istal keempat.

"Ma-maaf, Ikuya..."

—di istal lima tidak ada pemuda ini.

Rambut oranye gelap nyaris merah mencuat berantakan di bawah topi jerami kumal. Warna ungu gelap mengisi bola mata, senyuman yang polos—agak bodoh sebenarnya, kalau aku boleh jujur. Entah apa yang pemuda ini lakukan di istal, kehadirannya tidak berkenan bagi Ikuya.

"Jangan panggil namaku seenaknya," Ikuya mendorong tubuh pemuda itu dengan bahunya, cukup keras sehingga yang bertopi jerami mundur beberapa langkah.

"Tidak boleh? Aku sudah cukup lama mengenalmu, Ikuya. Apalagi kita bertetangga. Bukankah suatu hal yang baik kalau aku akrab denganmu?"

"Satu-satunya hal baik adalah aku tidak mengenalmu."

"E-eh?"

"Pfft!" Pipi Kisumi menggembung, berusaha menahan tawa yang hampir lepas dari bibirnya. Tingkah Kisumi langsung mendapat jawaban berupa pandangan sinis dari Ikuya dan tatapan bingung dari si pemuda asing.

"Ah, kalian berdua lucu sekali!" Kisumi masih berusaha menahan tawanya, sampai ia terbatuk-batuk. "Aku tidak tahu mengapa, tapi kalian lucu sekali!"

"Yang lucu dari orang ini," tunjuk Ikuya pada pemuda bermanik ungu gelap, "adalah rambutnya. Mirip kera," ujarnya sambil menyampar topi jerami yang menutupi rambut oranye kemerahan pemuda asing itu.

Kisumi akhirnya tak mampu lagi diam saja. Tawanya meledak cukup keras, sampai menggema di dalam istal yang rapat dan minim ventilasi. "Aku tak paham bagian mana dariku yang 'lucu', Kisumi. Tolong berhenti tertawa," Ikuya membuang muka, semu merah tipis tampak di dekat sudut matanya. Agak sulit terlihat, karena tertutup poni kelabu tua.

"Namamu ' _kiss me_ '?! Aku tak sudi menciummu, mesum!" seru si rambut _mirip_ kera.

"Diam, Asahi. Kau membuat kuda-kuda Tuan Nanase ketakutan," perintah Ikuya ketus.

"Kau memanggilku 'Asahi', mengapa aku tak boleh memanggilmu 'Ikuya'?" protes 'Asahi'.

"Tidak boleh saja. Kau perlu alasan apa lagi?" tanya Ikuya singkat. "Sekarang tolong diamlah, aku harus segera bekerja."

'Asahi' mencibir. Bosan memandangi Ikuya menyikat kuda, pandangan pemuda yang dipanggil 'Asahi' mulai memperhatikan Kisumi dan aku lagi. Entah dia lamban, atau hanya lupa kalau ada orang lain di istal ini, aku tak tahu.

"Shiina Asahi!" tangannya yang berkulit kuning langsat diajukan ke hadapanku.

"T-Tachibana Makoto," aku membalas jabatan tangannya.

"Tachibana," Asahi bergumam pelan.

"Makoto saja, tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah," katanya. Ia lalu berpaling pada Kisumi. "Aku kira aku tak akan mudah melupakan namamu, mesum," goda Asahi.

"Aku punya nama lengkap!" Kisumi ganti mencibir karena kesal. "Namaku, Ki-su-mi! Shigino Kisumi! Bukan _kiss-u-me_!" Kisumi memberi penekanan pada nama panggilannya.

Hari itu kuhabiskan dengan belajar cara menyikat kuda, merapikan surai di leher dan rambut ekornya, cara mengganti sepatu kuda, serta membawa mereka ke padang rumput yang lumayan luas di belakang lima istal tersebut. Meskipun kuda-kuda ini sudah jinak, Ikuya tetap memberi peringatan keras agar tidak terlalu dekat dengan bagian kaki belakang kuda juga meminta kami memperhatikan baik-baik cara menyikat bokong dan kaki belakang kuda, agar kuda-kuda ini tidak menendang kami.

Asahi, tanpa diduga, cukup pandai menyikat kuda. Ia bahkan tak butuh bantuan untuk menyikat kaki belakang kuda. Mungkin, karena ia cukup sering pergi ke istal, meskipun hanya untuk bermain (yang bagi Ikuya, kedatangan Asahi itu untuk mengganggu). Terbukti dari Natsuya yang ternyata juga mengenal Asahi, juga cukup akrab dengannya.

Hari yang cukup panjang dan melelahkan, kami sudah berada di pondok untuk beristirahat. Kurasa aku dan Kisumi agak kelelahan, hampir tiga perempat roti perancis bekal kami habiskan untuk makan hari ini. Matahari tak lama lagi akan terbenam dan bulan akan naik. Sebentar lagi langit akan gelap.

"Sudah petang. Ada beberapa batang lilin di sana, Makoto, Kisumi," tunjuk Natsuya ke meja kayu dengan laci kecil. "Kalian bisa menyalakan beberapa batang kalau kalian butuh cahaya," katanya. "Nah, Ikuya, Asahi, ayo kita pulang," ajak pemuda dengan helai cokelat susu tersebut.

" _Goodbye_!" seru Asahi sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Sampai bertemu besok," pamit Natsuya. Ikuya hanya menganggukkan kepalanya perlahan sebagai salam perpisahan kami sore ini.

"Hati-hati," aku dan Kisumi ikut melambaikan tangan.

Pintu pondok ditutup, tetapi tak lama terbuka lagi. "Apa kalian sudah tahu kalau Nao akan datang besok?" setengah tubuh Natsuya muncul dari balik pintu.

"Sudah. Ikuya sudah memberitahu," jawabku.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu. Selamat sore, Kisumi, Makoto. Selamat beristirahat," pintu kembali menutup.

...

"Kisumi? Makoto?" suara sayup seseorang di balik pintu memanggil. Aku masih terbawa tidur, aku tak yakin apakah benar ada orang yang memanggil, atau hanya sepotong mimpiku saja. Mataku kembali menutup.

"Kisumi? Makoto?" suara itu kembali memanggil. Lebih keras, kali ini, disertai ketukan ringan pada pintu kayu. Ah, ternyata memang ada seseorang.

Segera aku bangun, sedikit meregangkan tubuh dan menguap, membuang semua rasa kantuk yang mengganggu. Aku tak tahu pukul berapa sekarang, tetapi aku cukup yakin yang mengetuk pintu pondok adalah Natsuya. Sepertinya, kegiatan kami di istal sudah harus dimulai.

"Tolong tunggu sebentar," jawabku pada suara yang memanggil. Aku meniup mati dua dari tiga batang lilin yang kami nyalakan untuk menemani tidur sekaligus mengusir dingin dan serangga. Lilin yang masih menyala kupindahkan dari atas meja kayu ke dalam genggamanku. "Kisumi," panggilku, pada pemuda yang masih terlelap. Kutepuk bahunya perlahan. "Kisumi," panggilku lagi.

"Pagi, Makoto," Kisumi mulai terbangun. Wajahnya tersenyum canggung, tangannya mengacak-acak helaian warna permen kapas berantakan di kepalanya.

"Sepertinya Natsuya sudah di depan, ia membangunkan kita," ucapku.

"Makoto? Kisumi? Kalian berdua sudah bangun?" suara yang sama memanggil.

"Kau dengar, Kisumi?"

Kisumi langsung duduk di lantai kayu tempat kami tidur. Ia segera bangun dan berjalan mendekati pintu, langkahnya masih sempoyongan karena belum sepenuhnya sadar dari tidur.

"Pa—Mengapa malam-malam begini kau datang, Natsuya?" Kisumi membelalak di hadapan pemuda bersurai cokelat.

"Ini sudah pagi," Natsuya berucap. "Selamat pagi, Makoto, Kisumi!"

"Yang benar saja..." Kisumi tertunduk lesu. "Matahari belum terbit, ini pagi buta, Natsuya," keluh Kisumi. "Bahkan masih ada bulan," Kisumi mengarahkan pandangannya ke arah bulan separuh yang masih menghiasi malam, ditemani bintang-bintang.

"Kegiatan kita memang dimulai pagi-pagi sekali seperti ini," jawab Natsuya. "Maaf kalau kau keberatan, Kisumi." Kalimat Natsuya jelas sarkastik, sangat terlihat dari caranya berbicara. "Kutunggu kalian di luar."

Seharian kemarin, aku tak merasa ada kemiripan antara Natsuya dan Ikuya sebagai kakak beradik. Tetapi, di pagi buta ini, aku yakin mereka _memang_ kakak beradik.

Tak ingin membuat Natsuya menunggu terlalu lama, Aku dan Kisumi melipat selimut yang kami pakai untuk mencegah dingin semalam, lalu meniup lilin terakhir yang menyala. Cepat-cepat, kami berlari ke luar pondok menyusuri jalan sepanjang padang rumput yang mampu memuat dua puluh lima kuda untuk berlatih lari. Natsuya membawa lentera kecil, cukup mudah untuk mencari keberadaannya meskipun suasana masih terlalu gelap untuk melihat keadaan sekitar.

"Pukul berapa jeraminya akan datang, Natsuya?" tanyaku.

"Kurang lebih pukul sembilan," jawab Natsuya. "Sekarang pukul empat lebih, hampir setengah lima. Semoga waktunya cukup."

"Bukankan dari pukul setengah lima sampai pukul sembilan masih lama, Natsuya? Apa yang kau cemaskan?" tanya Kisumi.

"Jerami lama harus dikeluarkan dari lumbung penyimpanan tiap istal," ujar Natsuya. "Empat orang rasanya cukup untuk mengeluarkan jerami ke luar istal dalam waktu singkat. Sebelum kalian datang, Bahkan kami harus mulai sebelum pukul empat," jelasnya.

Sosok dengan poni panjang sudah berdiri menunggu di simpang tiga jalan tepat di sebelah istal pertama. "Ini sudah siang, Kak. Apa akan cukup waktu?" Ikuya mencemaskan hal yang serupa.

"Seharusnya cukup. Toh jerami sisa tidak pernah terlalu banyak."

"Kita harus mengajari mereka," Ikuya menunjukku dan Kisumi dengan arah matanya. "Mereka lumayan cepat belajar, untungnya."

"Kalau demikian, apa lagi yang kau khawatirkan, Dik?"

Ikuya membuang muka. "Sudah, ayo cepat saja," ajaknya.

Empat pasang kaki menginjak tanah istal pertama. Bau busuk kotoran kuda dimana-mana, seakan-akan berusaha menghancurkan paru-paru manusia yang menghirupnya.

"Sudah jelas bukan, mengapa kita mulai pagi sekali," Natsuya menarik ujung bibirnya membentuk seringai.

"Asahi?" tanyaku.

Ikuya memutar bola matanya dengan sebal. "Orang itu tidak ada urusannya dengan istal ini maupun denganku."

Kisumi tertawa kecil. "Tapi kau peduli padanya 'kan, Ikuya?" goda Kisumi. "Ia pandai menyikat kuda, pasti kau yang ajari. Natsuya kemarin sibuk sekali melatih stamina kuda-kuda ini," katanya.

"Kalau sering-sering melihat pasti juga bisa," Ikuya menjawab dingin. "Orang bodoh juga pasti tahu cara menyikat kuda. Mudah, kok."

"Sudah, sudah," Natsuya menghentikan perbincangan kami agar tidak larut lebih lama.

...

Matahari sudah terbit saat aku dan Kisumi masih sibuk di istal dua. Kulitku mulai gatal akibat jerami, dan Kisumi sudah sejak tadi uring-uringan karena terus menerus menyorong kotoran kuda keluar ke saluran pembuangan.

Kira-kira empat puluh lima menit sebelumnya kami gunakan memperhatikan Kirishima bersaudara mengerjakan rutinitas pagi mereka (kecuali membongkar jerami, dilakukan tiga hari sekali sebelum stok baru datang) sebelum mengerjakannya sendiri. Natsuya merasa kami sebenarnya hanya butuh sepuluh menit untuk melihat dan mempelajari dasar pekerjaan yang harus kami lakukan, tetapi Ikuya membantahnya, dengan memberikan argumen bahwa bekerja di istal seperti ini adalah pekerjaan pertama kami. Akhirnya Natsuya terpaksa setuju karena Ikuya menambahkan 'jangan sampai ada detil yang terlewat'. Menurutku Ikuya tidak salah, tetapi Natsuya juga benar karena sebenarnya pekerjaan ini simpel saja, membersihkan dasar istal dan mengangkut jerami. Namun karena mereka berdua sudah sepakat, aku dan Kisumi tinggal mematuhi saja.

"Ikuya dan Natsuya sepertinya semangat sekali," keluh Kisumi untuk kesekian belas kalinya.

"Aku sempat melihat Ikuya bertengkar dengan Natsuya karena ingin memilih istal mana," ucapku sambil terkekeh. "Mungkin bentuk keakraban mereka seperti itu. Unik, tetapi menarik."

"Kalau menurutmu membersihkan kotoran kuda—seperti yang Ikuya pilih—itu menarik, silakan saja, Makoto," Kisumi masih bersungut-sungut.

"Kita bisa bertukar tugas di istal selanjutnya. Entah istal berapa yang belum dibersihkan Natsuya dan Ikuya," ujarku sambil memeluk seikat besar jerami sisa untuk dibawa ke pojok ruangan. "Ini ikatan terakhir, Kisumi. Aku akan membantumu setelah ini."

Wajah Kisumi berubah cerah dalam sekejap.

...

Kurasa aku paham mengapa Ikuya lebih memilih membersihkan kotoran kuda daripada menggotong-gotong jerami dan memindahkannya ke pojok ruangan untuk ditumpuk di bagian teratas, supaya jerami lama dipakai dulu sebagai pakan sebelum jerami baru yang dipakai.

Terpikir dua alasan. Satu, karena jerami-jerami itu diikat dalam satu ikatan yang besar dan berat, sehingga butuh banyak tenaga untuk mengangkatnya, sementara tubuh Ikuya terhitung kecil untuk usia tujuh belas tahun. Dari fisik, Ikuya terlihat seperti masih lima belas atau empat belas tahun. Tubuhnya kecil dan langsing, mirip kucing.

Berbeda dengan Natsuya, pemuda itu memiliki otot lengan dan betis yang tercetak jelas dan sempurna. Tubuhnya cukup kekar, dadanya bidang, dan bahunya lebar. Saat mempraktikkan prosedur pembersihan kandang dan lumbung penyimpanan jerami, Natsuya membuat soal 'memindah jerami' terlihat mudah. Satu ikat dipikulnya di bahu, tangan yang satu memeluk ikatan jerami di bahu, yang lain untuk penyeimbang. Nyatanya, memindah ikatan demi ikatan jerami sangat sulit karena berat. Lama kelamaan, kalau otot sudah lelah, ikatan jerami malah terasa lebih berat dari massa sebenarnya.

Alasan kedua adalah jerami kasar di kulit dan terkadang menjadi sarang serangga yang membuat gatal di sekujur tubuh. Saat membawa jeraminya, tidak begitu terasa. Tetapi, ketika sudah agak lama, rasanya gatal dan panas, namun sakit dan perih kalau digaruk.

"Makoto!" Natsuya adalah orang yang pertama kali memperhatikan perbedaan di kulit tanganku. "Ini pasti karena jeraminya, benar 'kan?" tanyanya. Belum sempat aku menjawab, ia sudah mendorongku menjauh dari tumpukan jerami terakhir yang kukerjakan, menuju bilik yang agak jauh dari pondok, letaknya tepat di tepi sungai.

"Sebentar lagi Nao akan datang," Natsuya menengadah, melihat arah matahari untuk memastikan waktu. "Sebaiknya kau menyegarkan diri segera. Gatal karena jerami, kalau tidak segera dibersihkan dengan air, akan terasa semakin sakit. Cepatlah, dan tolong nanti isi ember yang ada di dalam, bawakan ke istal untuk yang lain membersihkan diri."

Aku mengangguk cepat. Natsuya segera berlari kembali ke istal dengan terburu-buru. Aku pun memutuskan untuk mandi secepatnya, sebelum rasa gatal dan panas yang menyerang tangan, betis, hingga leherku terasa lebih menyakitkan.

...

Ember besar yang dimaksud Natsuya sebenarnya bukan ember. Tong, lebih tepatnya. Ada pegangan di bagian pinggirnya, tetapi tong itu sangat besar, harus hati-hati membawanya. Setelah pembasmian rasa menyiksa di tubuhku berhasil hilang, aku menyeret, mengangkat, dan berusaha menggotong tong penuh air itu kembali ke istal. Untungnya, pondok dan lima istal bercat biru dengan warna atap yang beragam sudah terlihat. Di dekat pondok, terlihat rambut oranye kemerahan tertiup-tiup angin.

"Asahi!" seruku. "Asahi!"

Asahi menoleh, mencari asal suara.

"Asahi!" teriakku lebih keras.

"Makoto!" Asahi balas berteriak. Ia segera menghampiri dan membantuku mengangkat tong air besar itu.

"Letakkan di sini saja," Asahi berhenti melangkah tepat di belakang istal kedua. "Aku akan memanggil Ikuya dan Kisumi."

Tak lama, Asahi, Ikuya, dan Kisumi datang.

"Makoto, tolong kau susul Natsuya," pinta Ikuya. "Ia ingin kau segera bertemu dengan Nao."

Tanpa banyak bicara, aku segera melakukan apa yang diminta Ikuya. Di seberang istal satu, sebuah kereta yang ditarik dua ekor kuda berbintik-bintik berhenti. Ada tambahan dua ekor kuda gagah, satu berwarna cokelat tua polos, satu berwarna putih bersih, keduanya berdiri di dekat seorang pemuda yang memiliki iris serupa denganku, tetapi dengan warna abu-abu sebagai warna mahkotanya. Ia tampak sedang berdialog dengan Natsuya.

"Makoto, ini Nao. Nao, ini Makoto," Natsuya mengenalkanku pada pemuda dengan helai abu-abu lurus yang terikat _ponytail_ rapi.

"Serizawa Nao, sekretaris junior dan koordinator istal Keluarga Nanase," Tuan Serizawa memperkenalkan diri dengan sopan. "Senang berkenalan denganmu..?"

"Tachibana Makoto," ucapku. "Pekerja baru di istal Keluarga Nanase ini. Senang berkenalan dengan Anda, mohon bantuannya," aku berusaha terdengar sesopan mungkin di hadapan orang yang pasti lebih tua dan mempunyai jabatan lebih tinggi ini.

"Kau pemuda baik, Makoto," puji pemuda yang selalu dipanggil 'Nao' oleh Natsuya dan Ikuya. "Tidak perlu terlalu canggung. Panggil aku dengan nama kecil langsung tidak apa-apa," Nao tersenyum.

Belum sempat berbincang lebih lama dengan Nao, pintu istal pertama terbuka. Seorang pemuda dengan helaian _raven_ yang rapi, lengkap dengan setelan necis dan sepatu kulit berjalan keluar dari istal. Wajahnya datar tanpa ekspresi, tetapi manik biru laut miliknya terlihat menyimpan lebih banyak hal daripada bibirnya yang terkatup rapat.

"Tuan Muda Haruka!" panggil Nao.

Aku mematung. Seharusnya aku tahu mengapa Nao datang dengan dua ekor kuda, padahal sudah ada kereta kuda khusus untuk mengantar jerami. Tetapi sudah terlambat. Di posisiku sekarang ini, aku tidak punya pilihan selain tetap bergeming dan menyaksikan Tuan Muda Keluarga Bangsawan Nanase berjalan dengan anggun, membalas panggilan dari sekretaris mudanya.

"Tolong, Nao. Jangan panggil aku dengan nama _itu_."

.

.

.

 _to be continued_

 _._

 **Ordinaire's Note**

HAI-HO! Akhirnya tanggal 1 Januari, ya. Pertama-tama... SELAMAT TAHUN BARU UNTUK SEMUA READERS! TERIMAKASIH SUDAH BERSEDIA MENUNGGU SAMPAI FIC INI coretBUSUKcoret UPDATE LAGI! /tolong capslock/

.

Cal datang _**menepati**_ janji.

.

Janji pertama : Haru muncul di chapter enam. MUNCUL KAN? IYA KAN? HAHAHA. Meskipun cuma seupil, yang penting udah muncul. Simpan protes kalian dalam hati. Cal disini juga nahan-nahan karena Sou (yang notabene salah satu PERAN UTAMA) malah nggak muncul lagi setelah tiga chapter pertama. Mungkin masih tiga chapter lagi baru Sousuke kembali ke pelukan coretCalcoret Dulceaţă tercinta.

.

Janji kedua : UPDATE TANGGAL 1 JANUARI! Cal bukan orang yang konsisten, tapi kalo soal menulis, Cal berani sombong kalau lumayan disiplin *lirik fic terbengkalai* SOMEONE BURY ME  
Pokoknya Dulceaţă update tepat waktu setelah hiatus lama itu suatu kepuasan buat Cal.

.

Janji ketiga : Masih ingat reward bookmark? *gaada yang inget* SOMEONE BURY ME (2)  
Cal sudah menghubungi teman-teman yang mengirimkan review di chapter keempat, dan Cal sudah memilih pemenangnya! Cal mengucapkan terimakasih banyak untuk _**F**_ _ **ujoshi janai desu yo ne**_ karena sudah menjadi pembaca setia Dulceaţă yang nggak pernah lupa ngingetin buat update. Tetep tunggu pm dari Cal ya, soal pengiriman bookmark Yagen Toushiro sampai ke rumahmu, ya~  
Cal juga bakal kirim bookmark Makoto versi Dulceaţă untuk _**Himarura Kiiromaru**_.

Kalau ada yang kepengen, bisa kontak Cal. bisa bikin karakter lain juga, kok (tapi bentuknya commission, ya *wink*). Kalau mau liat hasil coret-coret Cal mampir ke fb **Ordinary Cal** aja ya. Nggak semua hasil coret-coret bisa diliat sih... Karena setting-nya nggak Cal pasang public. Bisa di-add, pm aja, pasti di-accept. *promosi*

.  
Dua chapter ini Cal ketik pas lagi mager dan webe (malem taun baru masih ngetiiiiiiiikkkkkk terus) jadi Cal nggak banyak edit, kalau banyak typo dan lain-lain tolong dimaklumi untuk chapter lima dan enam.  
.

Ada dua pengumuman tambahan. Ada yang nyadar cover fic ini ganti? *wink* Soalnya Cal ada masalah ganti cover, kadang covernya nggak bisa diliat atau bahkan nggak keganti. Kalau kalian masih mengenali gambar cover sebagai cover yang lama, itu JOHANNDRO punya. Tapi kalau ternyata udah ganti itu hasil coret-coret Cal juga~~

Terakhir, pengumuman soal update. Update berikutnya diusahakan tanggal 24 Januari. Di ulang tahun Cal yang ke tujuh belas. Semoga bisa, ya!

 _Stay tuned_ di fandom Free! dan di Dulceaţă!

 _See you!_

 _ordinaireme/Cal_


	7. ANNOUNCEMENT (delete later)

p style="text-align: center;"strongANNOUNCEMENT!/strong/p  
p style="text-align: center;" /p  
p style="text-align: center;"CAL MINTA MAAF! /p  
p style="text-align: center;"Tanggal 24 January yang dijanjikan update, CAL TIDAK UPDATE! Cal mauspan style="text-decoration: line-through;"/span span style="text-decoration: line-through;"foya-foya/span menikmati hidup dulu. Segera, lah, updatenya. Ditunggu yaa :')/p 


End file.
